Serdin Private Highschool - Summon the Beast!
by Shirokawa Hazuki
Summary: Kalau Sekolah Itu...pastinya Belajar, Belajar, dan Belajar...tapi bagaimana kalau sistem belajarnya benar-benar harus membuat para murid bertarung menggunakan Beast panggilan yang kekuatan serangannya tergantung nilai ulangan mereka? now, that's Extraordinary! Friendship, Fantasy, Science Fiction, Romance, and Humor Include! Update Lagi! Bangku 'Murid Baru' tersisa 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beasts!**

TVP: Halooow! TVP disini dengan wajah baru, cerita baru, juga penggemar baru! *plakberisikloe* Anyway, Fic kali ini adalah Crossover antara Grand Chase dan Baka & Test – Summon The Beasts (kalau ada yang tidak tahu, saya sangat merekomendasikan anime/ manga yang satu ini!)! Baiklah, Enough Chit-Chat, Now Remember: I will Say This Once So, Here we Goes!

**Disclaimer**: Grand Chase juga Baka & Test bukan milik saya melainkan orang-orang yang memiliki Hak Ciptanya. Saya hanya meminjam nya untuk membebaskan imajinasi saya, So Here The Story Began…

A/N: tambahan lagi! Karena ini fic yang berhubungan dengan sekolah…maka saya akan memasukkan soal-soal asli dari buku pelajaran! Lumayan kan, bisa sekalian belajar. Dan saya namai Fic ini dengan…Ed-Story! (maksudnya Education Story). **Warning**: materi-nya khusus First sampai Third Year Junior Highschool, jadi bersiaplah!

**-School I: Ujian Penempatan dan Hari Pertama!-**

**Normal POV**

**Serdin Private Highschool**

**Normal POV**

'Gawat! Aku lupa maksud dari soal ini!' pikir seorang remaja laki-laki berambut Merah yang sedari tadi terus-menerus memasang wajah bingung. Pasalnya, ia saat ini sedang dalam masa ujian untuk penempatan kelas untuknya Dan saat ini sedang mengerjakan soal IPA.

'Ok, tenang Jin, Kau bisa melakukan ini…pertama-tama, kita baca dulu Soalnya dengan Teliti…Apakah Bunyi Dari Hukum 1 Newton? Well, Aku mengingat Hukum ke-2 dan ke-3, tapi yang pertama….' Pikirnya lagi. Ia terus memikirkan jawaban untuk soal itu, hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jendela, bermaksud untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba, matanya terjatuh pada seorang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. Gadis itu memiliki rambut berwarna Pink dan mata yang berwarna coklat. Jin mengenal gadis ini, amy Aruha, si Primadona disekolahnya dulu.

Jin yang mengetahui bahwa Amy satu sekolah dengannya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah cantik, baik hati, dan pintar? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak suka.

Namun, Jin menyadari bahwa pada saat itu ada yang salah dengan Amy. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan matanya dan akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa…

"Amy!"

…Amy tampak tidak sehat yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Jin dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh Amy sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh ke lantai.

Jin dengan inisiatif meletakkan punggung tangannya kekening Amy. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa suhu tubuh Amy menjadi panas dan Jin juga dapat merasakan napas Amy yang terengah-engah.

"cih…Pak pengawas! Minta ijin untuk pergi ke UKS!" ujar Jin. Namun, apa jawaban sang guru?

"tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan ruang ujian sebelum batas waktu selesai, kalau kalian keluar dari kelas ini, maka kalian akan digagalkan saat ini juga…" jawab guru itu dengan datarnya.

"apa? Tunggu dulu, Apa bapak tidak bisa membuat pengecualian dan membuat paling tidak hanya dia yang masuk Ujian susulan?" Tanya Jin.

"tidak ada yang namanya ujian susulan, lagipula, salahnya sendiri karena tidak menjaga kondisi tubuh. Bukankah menjaga kesehatan juga termasuk didalam pembelajaran?" jawab guru itu lagi dengan tenangnya.

"nah…masih mau pergi?"

Jin meremas kepalan tanganya dengan erat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Amy ke UKS dengan cara digendong Bridal-Style.

"oh well, peserta nomor 107 dan 108, gagal…" gumam guru itu sambil menulis di buku Absennya. Kemudian matanya teralihkan kearah murid-murid yang tadi sempat berhenti mengerjakan untuk melihat kejadian barusan.

"nah…ada yang mau saya gagalkan lagi?" ucap guru itu dengan nada yang terkesan menakutkan dan membuat murid-murid tadi kembali mengerjakan soal-soal didepan mereka.

**Amy's POV**

Berat…sakit…panas…

Apakah ada palu yang tidak terlihat yang memukulku saat ini sehingga membuat seluruh tubuhku menjerit kesakitan? Tanganku mulai tidak bisa digerakkan, napasku menjadi berat…ini tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi, kan?

Ng? ah…pandanganku juga mulai tidak jelas…badanku rasanya tambah berat…uh, kutarik ucapanku sebelumnya…

BRUK!

Aku…jatuh dari tempat duduk ya? Tapi…kok tidak sakit, lembut dan hangat malah…

"cih…Pak Pengawas! Minta ijin untuk pergi ke UKS!"

Suara itu…Jin?

"…dia akan saya gagalkan"

Siapa? Siapa yang akan digagalkan?

"…pengecualian…Ujian susulan?"

Ah…pendengaranku sudah mulai menurun…dan setelah itu, kegelapan menyelimutiku…

**Normal POV**

**Few Days Later…**

Pertengahan musim semi, musim dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran, yang menambah kesan bahwa alam tidak habis-habisnya menampakkan kecantikan mereka. Hal ini berlaku juga di depan gerbang Serdin Private Highschool.

Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran yang menampakkan warna-warna terang mereka, membuat SPH Nampak memiliki pemandangan yang segar. Saat itu juga, dari arah gerbang, tampak sosok seorang remaja berambut Crimson yang tengah berlari kedalam dengan sepotong roti yang masih berada dimulutnya.

"_Shit_! Aku lupa hari ini adalah hari penentuan kelasnya!" ujarnya sambil terus berlari. Saat ia sampai di depan gedung sekolahnya, ia dihentikan oleh seorang guru.

"tunggu sebentar Jin!" ujar guru itu.

"Ah! Guru Azin! Tunggu dulu…jadi guru mengajar disini!?" ujar Jin dengan nada tidak percaya. Pasalnya, Azin, atau nama lengkapnya, Azin Tyrin adalah guru ilmu bela diri disebuah dojo bernama 'Silver Knights' tempat Jin belajar. Jin mengetahui bahwa gurunya itu mengajar disebuah sekolah, namun ia tidak menyanga ternyata ia mengajar disekolahnya.

"hoo…jadi peserta nomor 8 itu kamu…yah, Jin sekarang saya harus jujur…" ucap Azin dengan nada serius. Azin merogoh sakunya dan meyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Jin.

"saya sudah tahu kok, saya pasti masuk kelas terendah bukan? Kalau soal gagalnya saya dalam ujian itu tidak perlu bapak sembunyikan. Lagian, aku melakukannya dengan alasan yang baik!" ucap Jin dengan semangat.

"baguslah kalau begitu…kalau begitu, ruang kelasmu ada diujung selasar ini" ucap azin sambil menunjukkan kesebuah arah.

"baiklah! Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sensei!" ucap Jin sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kelas barunya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon the Beasts!**

TVP: halo semuanya! Kembali dengan cerita yang (agak) crossover ama Baka & Test ini! Tanpa banyak omong lagi, inilah bagian kedua SPH – Summon The Beast! (BTW, disini belum ada Perang Pemanggilan – bagi yang tahu Anime-nya, pasti tahu apa itu Perang Pemanggilan – , karena baru saja perkenalan, kemungkinan di chapter depan) Happy Reading!

NOTE:

Daftar peran di Chapter ini!:

Sieghart: ketua kelas 'F' (jadi perannya seperti Yuji di Anime-nya)

Jin: Siswa Kelas 'F' (sohib Sieghart, mungkin seperti Yoshii di anime-nya)

Lass: Siswa kelas 'F' (sohib Jin dan Sieghart, seperti Kouta, tapi sifat _Perv_ di Anime-nya gak saya masukin)

Elesis: Siswi kelas 'F', sepupu Sieghart (seperti Minami dari Anime-nya, bener-bener sadis)

Amy: Siswi kelas 'F' (seperti Himeji di Anime-nya)

**-School II: Hari Baru, Kelas Baru, Pelajaran Baru!-**

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Sensei!" ujar Jin sambil berlari kearah kelas barunya, meninggalkan gurunya. ia mempercepat geraknya karena ia berpendapat bahwa ia seharusnya datang lebih awal meskipun hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bersekolah disini.

Baiklah, sebelum masuk kecerita, akan saya perjelas sedikit garis besar Serdin Private Highschool.

Serdin Private Highschool, sebuah sekolah yang memiliki standar internasional tertinggi. Dengan fasilitas serba ada dan juga wilayah sekolah yang terhitung luas dan strategis, sekolah ini dinobatkan sebagai sekolah terfavorit di Serdin. Sekolah bergengsi? Tentu saja. Apakah nilai-nilai pelajarnya memuaskan? Tidak perlu di tanya lagi.

Bukan Cuma di dalam bidang akademik, Sekolah ini juga menuntut agar murid-muridnya mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang diadakan oleh sekolah itu, sehingga tidak boleh ada satu murid pun yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. satu lagi, satu hal yang membuat sekolah ini istimewa adalah…system pembelajarannya yang terbilang unik. Kenapa, katamu? Hal ini akan diperlihatkan nanti.

Kita kembali ke Jin yang saat ini sudah berdiri didepan kelas barunya. ia agak tertegun sesaat melihat kelas barunya tersebut: lantai yang kotor, engsel pintu yang terlihat berkarat, dan juga papan nama kelas yang nyaris patah…

KRAK! PLETAK!

…ralat…dan juga papan nama kelas yang sudah patah dan jatuh tepat diatas kepala Jin membuat kesan kelas itu tampak kumuh.

'er…aku tahu kalau aku gagal di ujian penempatan, aku akan ditempatkan dikelas F yang fasilitasnya dibawah rata-rata, tapi masa sekumuh ini!?' batin Jin saat melihat kondisi luar kelasnya.

Yah, memang benar, siapapun yang gagal dalam ujian penempatan akan ditempatkan di kelas yang memiliki ruangan sederhana dan fasilitas kelas menengah kebawah (meski lebih cocok kalau disebut fasilitas bobrok disbanding kelas menengah kebawah) sedangkan bagi yang berhasil melewati ujian penempatan dengan nilai yang memuaskan akan mendapat kebalikannya. Belum pernah saya jelaskan? Sekarang sudah bukan?

'ugh…gak apa deh…mungkin Cuma luarnya begini, kalau didalam pasti lebih rapi' batin Jin yang terdengar seperti sedang menyemangati diri sendiri.

Sambil menarik napas panjang, Jin menggeser pintu kelasnya itu (model pintunya sama seperti sekolah yang ada di Jepang) dan terkejut saat mendapati (selain tidak adanya guru saat ini)…ruang kelasnya yang nggak jauh beda sama penampilan luarnya plus…Meja belajarnya benar-benar terlihat siap patah! Ugh…kecewa berat, bung!

Tapi, bukan itu satu-satunya yang membuat Jin kaget. Diantara beberapa siswa penghuni kelas 'F' yang sudah berdatangan, Jin mengenali seseorang. Orang itu adalah…

"yo! Jin! Kau masuk kelas F juga? Tumben kau gagal ujian?" kata seorang remaja laki-laki berambut Hitam sambil nyengir lebar kearah Jin.

"he? Sieghart? Kenapa kau masuk kelas ini?" Tanya Jin dengan wajah bingung. Tentu saja, dulu saat mereka masih SD, temannya ini adalah pemegang rekor atas nilai Perfect-nya dalam mata pelajaran Sejarah. Entah itu Sejarah di Aernas, maupun sejarah yang ada diseluruh Dunia. Yah, meskipun kadang-kadang dia masih salah mengira Adolf Hitler itu pelawak dan Charlie Chaplin itu Diktator Jerman.

Sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, temannya itu menjawab: "hehe…kemaren aku ketiduran pas ujiannya. Waktu bangun, tahu-tahu kelas udah kosong, mana ujiannya belum kuisi satupun, jadinya gagal deh, hehe…"

Jin hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengar 'pengakuan polos' temannya itu.

"gak ada perubahan…kalau begini, bagaimana bisa menjadi pewaris keluarga Sieghart?" komentar Jin yang disambut dengan cengiran khas Sieghart.

"ah…perjalanan masih panjang…lagian, supaya aku bisa jadi penerus, harus punya pasangan dulu" ucap Sieghart dengan santainya. Jin lagi-lagi memasang wajah bingung.

"bukannya sudah ada si Ma – UPH!" ucapan Jin terputus karena mulutnya dibekap oleh Sieghart yang terlihat ketakutan seperti melihat hantu.

"JANGAN. SEBUT. NAMA. ITU. Kau tidak tahu resiko apa yang bakal kudapat? Bagaimana kalau dia mendengar mu? Bagaimana kalau dia sampai disini? Dan kemungkinan terburuknya, bagaimana kalau dia ada disekolah ini!?" ucap Sieghart dengan panik.

"ghak. Bsha. Nphas!" ucap Jin dengan muka membiru.

"oops…maap" Sieghart akhirnya melepaskan Jin hingga ia bisa bernapas dengan bebas lagi.

"gila…kirain aku bakal mati dihari pertama sekolah…" komentar Jin sambil mengatur napasnya yang sempat tersumbat(?).

"ngomong-ngomong, Si Lass ada dikelas mana ya? Katanya dia bakal sekolah disini juga…" sambung Jin setelah napasnya sudah teratur kembali.

"iya nih, dia mana ya?" (Sieghart)

"oi…" (ini sebenarnya Lass)

"ah! Kau tahu gak? Minggu lalu, ada Game RPG online yang baru dikeluarkan lho!" (Jin)

"uhm…" (Lass)

"yang benar!? Seru gak?" (Sieghart)

"anu…" (Lass)

"kayaknya sih seru! Bayangin deh, di dalamnya ada sekitar 17 karakter dengan Job dan skill yang mengagumkan! Trus, katanya ada yang Job-nya pake kemampuan Martial Art!" (Jin)

"oi…" (Lass)

"uoh! Masa!? Kira-kira ada yang pake Gladius gak ya?" (Sieghart)

"halo?..."

"lebih baik dari itu! katanya skill salah satu karakternya diambil dari teknik rahasia Swordmanship keluargamu dan juga memakai senjata legendaris keluargamu, Soluna!" (Jin)

Karena udah capek dicuekin (dan author juga mulai males ngetik yang kaya' diatas) Lass melemparkan beberapa kunai kearah Sieghart dan Jin yang hampir mengenai mereka berdua. Baru saat itulah mereka menyadari bahwa…

"siapa ya?" Tanya Sieghart dengan tampang polos. Sedangkan Lass hanya bisa Facepalm. Tunggu…lupakan soal lupanya Sieghart dan Jin siapa orang ini…sekarang yang penting…kenapa mereka biasa-biasa aja pas kunai Lass hampir kena mereka? Author aja waktu dilemparin ama penghapus papan tulis udah kaget setengah mati?

Ah…jadi OOT (Out Of Topic) nih.

"ini aku…"

Jin dan Sieghart mengelus dagu masing-masing dan terlihat berpikir keras sampai Lass berpikir: 'memangnya sesulit itu mengingat nama orang?'

Akhirnya, dengan wajah cerah bagaikan orang yang sudah dibersihkan dosa-dosanya…tidak, itu berlebihan…bagaikan tante-tante yang memakai bedak ketebalan, Sieghart dan Jin mencapai satu jawaban, yaitu…

"siapa ya?"

…dan putuslah urat kesabaran Lass hingga ia menjadi OOC – tepat saat Author mengetik kata-kata barusan, Nodachi Lass terlempar hingga hampir mengenai kepala Author…tunggu…itu Pelanggaran Peruntuhan Dinding Keempat terberat!– tepat saat author menulis kata-kata itu, Lass sudah berdiri dibelakang Author sambil menodongkan kunainya ke leher author.

"bisa lanjutkan ceritanya, Author?"

Ugh…keadaan hidup dan mati nih. Baiklah…uhum…jadi, Lass mulai OOC namun dengan segera bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Tuh, puas?

"begitu lebih baik" ucap Lass sambil berbalik untuk melihat keadaan Jin dan Sieghart yang masih memasang tampang Blo'on.

"bisa beri petunjuk tentang siapa kau itu?" Tanya Sieghart.

"lihat wajahku baik-baik…"

Jin dan Sieghart melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh Lass.

"kau kenal dia, Jin?" Tanya Sieghart.

"entahlah, tapi wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang…" jawab Jin. Hal ini membuat harapan Lass naik.

"siapa!? Siapa yang kau ingat!?" ujar Lass dengan bersemangat.

"tukang kebun dirumahku…"

…dan akhirnya, cerita ini selesai sampai disni…

…becanda ding…

"kami nyerah deh! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" ujar Sieghart sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menyerah.

"heh…iya deh, ini aku tahu, Lass Isolet…."

Dan…TING! barulah kabel yang ada di dalam kepala mereka terhubung dan mereka berdua sadar.

"Lass! Kapan disini? Udah lama?" ucap jin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"gila, bukannya langsung nemuin kita-kita, baru sekarang munculnya" sambung Sieghart sambil menjitak Lass.

"aku…sudah ada dibelakang kalian dari tadi, tahu…" ucap Lass kesal sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dijitak oleh Sieghart. Apalagi definisi 'menjitak' di dalam kamus Sieghart sama artinya dengan 'meninju', tentu saja sakit.

"….yang bener?" ucap Sieghart dan Jin bersamaan.

"kalian tidak sadar? Sudah kuduga…" komentar Lass dengan depresi yang sangat terlihat, apalagi ditambah dengan Background hitam.

"a…ahaha, mau gimana lagi? Hawa keberadaanmu tipis sih…" ucap Jin sambil Sweatdrop melihat temannya depresi seperti ini.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau datang kekelas ini? Masa sih kau masuk kelas 'F'?" Tanya Sieghart berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"kalau soal itu…entahlah, padahal aku sudah beberapa kali teriak-teriak manggil pengawasnya kalau aku hadir, tapi dari awal ujian sampe akhir, pengawasnya tidak juga menyadari kehadiranku…" ucap Lass (Sebenarnya lebih cocok disebut curhat) dengan memasang tampang bingung.

'hawa keberadaanmu tipis, sih. Pas muncul tadi saja aku gak nyadar…' pikir Jin dan Sieghart yang hanya bisa tertawa garing dan Sweatdrop.

Tak lama, dari koridor di luar kelas, terdengar suara derap(?) kaki yang terdengar mendekati kelas mereka. Tentu hal ini membuat penghuni kelas F agak kaget mendengar suara itu. pada saat itu, Sieghart terlihat terkejut seperti telah melihat hantu (lagi). Dengan cepat ia merogoh tas nya dan mengeluarkan penggaris besi sepanjang 40 cm miliknya.

Jin dan Lass memasang tampang bingung melihat Sieghart yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan penggaris besinya. Belum lagi saat ini Sieghart memegang penggaris itu seperti memegang sebuah pedang. Seperti sesuatu telah memukulnya, Jin menyadari apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

"gawat! Semuanya! Menunduk!" ujar Jin pada semua siswa yang ada disitu. Para siswa itu terlihat kaget karena Jin tiba-tiba berteriak sehingga dengan spontan langsung menundukkan kepala mereka.

Benar saja, setelah melakukan hal itu, tiba-tiba pintu kelas F hancur berkeping-keping dan membuat debu menyelimuti kelas itu. saat debu tadi mulai menipis, terlihat lah Sieghart memegang penggaris besi miliknya secara vertical untuk menahan sebuah penggaris besi lainnya yang dipegang oleh seorang gadis berambut merah.

"oh? Lihat siapa yang ada disini?" ucap Sieghart dengan nada meremehkan.

"ternyata tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sepupuku, Elesis…ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

Gadis itu – Elesis menarik penggaris besi yang ia pegang menjauh dari Sieghart sambil menyeringai.

"hebat juga kau, orang tua. Kupikir otak bodohmu itu bisa menjadi kartu truf-ku untuk mengalahkanmu, ternyata susah juga melawan pewaris keluarga Sieghart ya?" komentar Elesis sambil menyimpan pedangnya (baca: penggarisnya) ke dalam tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"heh, terlalu awal 100 tahun untuk menyaingiku, KEPALA MERAH" ucap Sieghart sambil memberikan tekanan pada kata 'Kepala Merah'. Hal ini membuat Elesis agak marah.

"apa katamu barusan?" ucap Elesis, jelas sekali ia benar-benar sudah marah.

"kubilang, dasar Kepala Merah! Masa' udah ku bilang begitu gak dengar? Dasar gak peka, kau ini – aargh! Ampun! Jangan! Tulang punggunggku! Aduh! Jangan dilipat sampai seperti itu!" ujar Sieghart sambil meronta-ronta karena dipiting, di cekik, dan dibanting oleh Elesis.

Sementara Sieghart menghadapi 'kematiannya', Jin dan Lass hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat hubungan kedua saudara di depan mereka saat ini.

"aku jadi bingung, apa ini tanda bahwa mereka benar-benar akrab, atau mereka ini benar-benar saling membenci?" komentar Jin.

**Skip Time**

"baiklah, pertama-tama, saya akan memperkenalkan diri…nama saya adalah Knight Master, kenapa namaku seperti ini? Jangan Tanya. Anyway, Welcome to 'F' Class. I'm Your Homeroom Teacher and also I'm your English teacher, So Nice to Meet You all…" ucap seorang guru dengan rambut Blonde panjang saat tengah memperkenalkan dirinya pada para 'penghuni' kelas F.

"sekarang saya akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu…" ucap KM sambil mengeluarkan buku absensinya. Belum sempat ia memanggil nama seorangpun dikelas itu, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis berambut Pink.

Baru saja masuk selama beberapa lama dikelas 'F', gadis itu sudah menerima banyak sekali pujian (khususnya oleh kaum laki-laki) karena kecantikannya.

"ah, maaf. Saya terlambat" kata gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepala pada KM.

"tidak apa-apa, kami juga baru mau memulai absen. silahkan duduk…" ucap KM simple sambil menyuruh gadis itu memilih bangkunya sendiri.

"i-iya!" ucap gadis itu sambil melihat sekeliling dan mendapati sosok berambut merah yang ia anggap sebagai penyelamat dirinya saat ujian penempatan.

**Amy POV**

'I – itu Jin! Duh…gimana ini!' pikirku dengan panik. Baru melihat wajahnya saja sudah buat aku deg-degan. Apalagi tempat duduk disebelahnya belum ada pemiliknya…aku harus gimana nih! Gimana!

"ng? kenapa? Kau kesulitan mencari tempat duduk? Lho, wajahmu kok memerah? Apa kamu sakit?"

Eh? Masa sih? Hwa…gawat, mukaku jadi merah! Gimana nih!

**End of Amy POV**

"hwaa~ _Moe_*-nya…" begitulah komentar beberapa laki-laki dikelas itu yang melihat wajah gadis berambut Pink itu memerah. Wow, _Blushing_ ternyata menaikkan kepopularitas ya? Jin yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya akhirnya tak tahan untuk mengangkat tangan dan berkata…

"Bu KM! kalau dia mau, dia bisa duduk disebelahku!" ujar Jin dengan suara lantang. Tentu saja hal ini membuat teman sekelas Jin melemparkan tatapan tidak suka padanya, namun hal selanjutnya yang mengejutkan adalah…gadis itu benar-benar duduk disamping Jin!

"um…apa boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya gadis itu malu-malu.

"tentu saja! Tidak ada yang melarangmu, kok!" ujar Jin sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajah gadis itu terlihat tambah merah saat melihat senyum Jin.

Sadar bahwa gadis itu tidak juga duduk, Jin memandang gadis itu yang ternyata saat ini memandang Jin.

"um…apakah ada sesuatu diwajahku?" ucap Jin sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya takutnya ada sisa nasi nempel bekas sarapan tadi pagi. Gadis itu langsung tersentak kaget dan cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"e – enggak kok! Enggak ada apa-apa" jawab gadis itu sambil duduk di dekat Jin.

"baiklah, kita mulai absennya…Aerknard Sieghart?" ujar Knight Master saat gadis itu sudah dengan segera mengangkat tangannya.

"perkenalkan dirimu" ucap (baca: perintah) Knight Master. Sieghart-pun berdiri.

"namaku Aerknard Sieghart, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama keluargaku. Salam kenal" ucap Sieghart mengakhiri perkenalan singkatnya.

"baiklah, berikutnya, Amy Aruha"

"u – um! Baik! Namaku Amy Aruha, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Amy. Salam kenal" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ok, berikutnya, Elesis Sieghart"

"namaku Elesis Sieghart, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Elesis. Oh iya, jangan coba macam-macam padaku, mengerti?" ucap Elesis memperkenalkan diri dengan bonus ancaman juga Deathglare pada seluruh kelas yang membuat penghuni kelas itu (kecuali KM dan Sieghart) bergidik ngeri.

"next…Lass Isolet?"

"um, nama saya – " perkataan Lass dipotong.

"Lass? Apa dia hadir?"

"um saya – " ucapannya dipotong lagi.

"tadi pagi ada di depan saya kok, bu!" ujar Jin dengan suara lantang.

"anu, itu – " lagi-lagi dipotong.

"baiklah, mungkin dia bolos…"

Barulah saat Lass melemparkan 5 kunai kearah Knight Master – yang untungnya tidak mengenai guru tersebut – Knight Master menyadari keberadaan Lass.

"lho? Sejak kapan kamu disitu? Masuk lewat mana?" Tanya Knight Master bingung.

"er…mungkin pertanyaan siapa dia lebih tepat bu" ucap Sieghart menyarankan.

"oh iya, siapa kamu?" Tanya Knight Master.

"saya Lass Isolet, bu…" jawab Lass yang tengah menahan emosi. Tiba-tiba ruangan kelas itu berubah menjadi tempat yang gelap dan satu-satunya penerangan adalah sebuah lampu yang agak redup. Satu lagi, diruangan itu hanya terdapat sebuah meja dan kursi.

"mencurigakan…mana buktinya kalau kau adalah Lass Isolet?" Tanya Knight Master.

"Tanya saja pada Sieghart dan Jin, bu…" usul Lass. Tiba-tiba, Sieghart dan jin muncul.

"apa benar kalian mengenal orang ini?" Tanya Knight Master yang lama kelamaan kayak polisi yang tengah menginterogasi tersangka.

"hm…" Jin dan Sieghart mengelus dagunya dan memasang tampang berpikir keras.

"kau kenal dia, Jin?" Tanya Sieghart.

"entahlah, tapi wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang…" ucap jin.

"siapa!?" Tanya Knight Master.

"tukang Siomay yang sering lewat depan rumah saya…" jawab Jin.

"The Hell! Masa baru tadi pagi diingatin udah lupa! Ini aku, Lass! LASS!" ujar Lass yang urat kesabarannya udah hampir (dikit) (bentar) lagi putus.

Dan…TING! Barulah pikiran mereka berdua connect.

"Lass! Kapan disini? Udah lama?" ucap jin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"gila, bukannya langsung nemuin kita-kita, baru sekarang munculnya" sambung Sieghart sambil menjitak Lass.

Lass mengelus kepalanya yang perih untuk kedua kalinya itu sambil berkata:

"entah kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan dua orang ini…"

"oh, ternyata benar kamu adalah Lass…bilang dong! Bisa emosi ibu!" ujar Knight Master.

"harusnya saya yang bilang begitu!" ujar Lass dengan air mata komikal. Tapi, karena dicuekin, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mojok disudut kelas sambil mengumamkan kata-kata seperti: diacuhkan, hawa keberadaan tipis, dan sejenisnya.

"selanjutnya…Jin Kaien?"

"baiklah! Nama saya Jin Kaien! Kalian bisa memanggilku Jin! Salam kenal semuanya!" ujar Jin dengan semangat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"baiklah, saya rasa hanya segitu…kalau begitu, pelajaran hari ini hanya sampai disini…" ucap Knight Master siap-siap ngacir dari tempat itu.

"eeeh!? Tapi kitakan baru mulai!" ujar salah seorang murid kelas 'F'.

"tapi hari pertama memang begitu, lagian, si Author juga udah capek ntuh…" ucap Knight Master sambil menunjuk saya…eeekh! Pelanggaran Peruntuhan Dinding Keempat yang kedua! – dan saat itu juga, Author dilempari dengan peralatan tulis sekelas.

"ya sudah deh, aku juga memang pingin pulang secepatnya hari ini…" gumam Jin.

Tiba-tiba…

"tunggu! Ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan…sesuatu yang penting…" ucap Sieghart dengan nada Horror.

"apa itu?" Tanya yang lain.

"itu…."

TBC

A/N: yaaaak! Itulah Cliffhanger-nya! Wooohooo! Baiklah, karena saya tidak akan berkomentar lagi, RnR ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!**

**A/N**: huo! Chapter 3! Aaand…maaf lagi karena Perang Pemanggilannya belum saya munculin disini. Ternyata masih panjang bagian pengenalannya (=_="a) dan juga pemeran Shouko Kirishima bakal disebutin di Chapter ini! Ada yang bisa tebak siapa orang itu (fufufu…)? Nah, Minna…Happy Reading! Btw, balasan untuk Review kemarin ada dibawah! Jangan lupa dibaca ya

**-School III: Teman Biasa? Sekolah Biasa? Pssh…Yang Benar Saja?-**

"itu…" ucap Sieghart menggantung, sementara seluruh penghuni kelas 'F' menahan napas mereka. Bisa saja ini benar-benar situasi siaga 1, bukan? Dilihat dari wajah Sieghart, pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Misalnya rapat PBB dalam melaksanakan ketertiban dunia, atau penghapusan penjajahan di dunia karena tidak berperikemanusiaan, atau yang lebih parah lagi….

"siapa ketua kelas kita?"

…keputusan siapa ketua kelas ini…the Hell! Kirain benar-benar serius sampe harus ngirim pasukan perang ke daerah peperangan untuk menghentikan perang itu. tentu semuanya ber – 'Huu' – ria namun segera berhanti saat merasakan aura gelap disekitar Sieghart menyelimuti mereka.

Jin dan Lass langsung bangkit berdiri dan dengan panik berusaha menenangkan Sieghart.

"te – tenang Sieghart! Mereka cu – cuma menyorakimu karena…ide mu hebat! Itu dia! Idemu hebat sekali!" ucap Jin mulai ngibulin Sieghart.

"itu benar! Jadi, gak perlu masuk mode Rage, kan?" kini Lass yang berbicara dan berusaha menenangkan Sieghart yang sewaktu-waktu bisa ngamuk.

Lass dan Jin bener-bener panic stadium 4 saat ini. Pasalnya, Sieghart itu orangnya gampang emosi dan juga…*berbisik* dia punya sifat yang lumayan psikopat!

Sieghart yang mendengar ucapan mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Tapi tak lama, jari telunjuknya terangkat kearah Lass dan aura hitam tadi digantikan dengan aura lain. Lass saat ini benar-benar ketakutan, ia berpikir bahwa Sieghart bakal menyerangnya, pake satu jari pula!

Dan saat mulut Sieghart membuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, satu kalimat meluncur keluar dari mulutnya…

"…siapa ya?" Tanya Sieghart dengan aura penuh kebingungan. Jin yang padahal tadi sadar bahwa Lass ada disitu malah terlihat kaget.

"hiiy! Sejak kapan kau ada di dekatku?"

OK, kita katakan saja bahwa setelah ini, Lass mengeluarkan sifat pembunuh berdarah dinginnya dan mulai meneror seisi kelas sambil meneriakkan: 'Eksistensi – ku masih jelas!' dan dengan segera dihentikan wali kelas mereka yang ternyata ahli seni bela diri Judo.

"ugh…memangnya guru diperbolehkan menyerang murid?" ucap Lass saat ditahan oleh Knight Master dengan mengunci Lass menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"sebenarnya sih, tidak boleh, tapi…" ucapan Knight Master menggantung dan entah mengapa Lass mengetahui apa yang bakal dikatakan oleh wali kelasnya itu.

"kau itu siapa?"

Dan dengan itu, Lass kembali ke _Emo Corner_-nya dan mulai meratapi nasibnya sebagai anak yang terlahir di lingkungan Assassin yang dapat menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan mereka.

"baiklah…dengan ini saya tentukan kalau Sieghart-lah yang memegang jabatan sebagai ketua kelas 'F' semester ini," ucap Knight Master sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sieghart.

"eeeh!? Kenapa harus dia!? Aku bisa memimpin kelas ini lebih baik dari dia," ucap Elesis tiba-tiba dengan emosi.

"oh, benarkah, kepala merah? kemampuanku memimpin lebih baik daripada kau yang selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dulu, ingat?" ucap Sieghart dengan nada meremehkan.

"uggh…" Elesis hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas dikarenakan kata-kata Sieghart yang sepenuhnya adalah kebenaran.

"nah, tidak ada yang keberatan lagi, bukan?" Tanya Knight Master sambil menyebarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruang kelas itu dan kali ini tidak ada satupun yang mengatakkan kata 'Menolak'.

"selamat ya, Sieghart…kau harus memimpin dengan baik kelas 'F' ini, ditambah lagi, posisi ketua kelas di sekolah ini sama dengan panglima perang lho," ucap Knight Master kemudian yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Sieghart.

"saya mengerti, bu!" ujar Sieghart dengan semangat. Sementara Sieghart dan Knight Master berbicara tentang (mungkin) peraturan yang berlaku selama mereka bersekolah disini, Lass dan Jin hanya bisa sweatdrop saat melihat Sieghart menjadi ketua kelas mereka.

"tumben si pemalas itu mau memimpin, waktu SD dulu langsung dia tolak. Memangnya apa pengaruhnya kalau jadi ketua kelas disini?" komentar Jin.

"kau akan tahu kalau sudah saatnya kita melakukan Perang Pemanggilan…" ucap Lass dengan nada serius. Jin yang mendengarnya juga ikut memasang wajah serius.

"melihat tampangmu, pasti saat ini kau sedang memikirkan apa itu Perang Pemanggilan, atau kalo enggak, siapa aku ini, bukan?" Tanya Lass yang sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

"yah, dua-duanya sih, tapi serius deh, Perang Pemanggilan itu apa?" Tanya Jin pada Lass. Tiba-tiba Lass dan Ryan berubah menjadi mode Chibi dengan Chibi-Lass yang tengah berdiri membelakangi papan tulis.

"baiklah, kita mulai penjelasan tentang 'Perang Pemanggilan' yang menjadi salah satu keunikan sistem belajar disini,"

**Penjelasan Oleh Chibi-Lass!**

**Lass**: Perang Pemanggilan adalah sebuah sebutan untuk Pertarungan antar kelas dengan para murid yang menjadi 'Para Tentara'-nya. Kita semua tahu, tiap murid memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan sendiri. Nah, dalam Perang Pemanggilan inilah para murid memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka!

**Jin**: Interupsi! Katamu tadi 'Pertarungan antar kelas', apakah ini maksudnya kami harus saling mengadu kekuatan, seperti mengadu senjata misalnya? Lalu, bagaimana kita melakukannya?

**Lass**: pertanyaan bagus, Jin! Begini, dalam Perang Pemanggilan, kita MEMANG bertarung satu sama lain, namun bukan artinya kita semua harus saling mengadu senjata. Dalam Perang Pemanggilan, kita semua akan bertarung dengan menggunakan 1 Avatar yang disebut Summoned Beast berbentuk diri kita Versi Chibi. Nah, kita akan bertarung menggunakan ini.

**Jin**: oh! Pertanyaan lagi! Bagaimana dengan kekuatannya? Apakah sebanding dengan kekuatan pemiliknya?

**Lass**: kalau soal itu, kekuatan tiap Summoned Beast berbeda-beda tiap mata pelajaran, jadi misalnya: kalau kau meraih nilai tinggi di mata pelajaran MTK maka kekuatan Summoned Beast-mu akan memiliki kekuatan yang besar.

**Jin**: maksudnya?

**Lass**: misalnya, Mata Pelajaran Perang Pemanggilan kali ini adalah MTK, kalau nilai ujian-ku sebelumnya lebih tinggi dari nilai ujian-mu, maka kekuatan Beast-ku mengunggulimu dan dengan itu aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkanmu. Jenis Beast ini disebut High Rank Beast.

**Jin**: yang benar!? Padahal aku lemah di MTK!

**Lass**: haha, tenang saja. Beast yang memiliki kekuatan kecil atau disebut Low Rank Beast bukan berarti dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan. Beast dengan kekuatan besar memang berbahaya, namun kecepatan bergerak dan merespon Beast berkekuatan besar sangat lambat. Nah, disinilah keuntungan memiliki Beast kekuatan kecil yang memiliki keunggulan dalam kecepatan.

**Jin**:…bisa diperjelas?

**Lass**: maksudnya begini, kalau Beast milikmu memiliki kekuatan serangan yang kecil, itu dapat membuat gerakan Beast-mu menjadi sangat cepat sehingga saat musuh menyerang, kau dapat menghindari serangannya dengan cepat dan saat giliran Beast kita yang menyerang, Beast dengan kekuatan besar akan kewalahan menghindari serangan Beast kita. Memang kekuatannya kecil, namun kalau menyerang berkali-kali, musuh dengan kekuatan seberapapun pasti bakal tumbang.

**Jin**: hoh…begitu…

**Lass**: tapi, diantara High Rank Beast, ada juga yang gerakannya sangat cepat seperti Low Rank Beast. Ini diperoleh pemiliknya dengan cara mengumpulkan nilai sekitar 80-90 poin tiap mata pelajaran sebanyak 10 kali berturut-turut. Jadi, selain kuat, kecepatan mereka juga sangat hebat. Beast ini disebut Higher Rank Beast dan Pengguna Beast jenis ini disebut GS A.K.A Genius Student.

**Jin**: *Gulp* jadi, harus hati-hati saat bertemu dengan orang seperti itu…lalu, penentuan menang kalahnya gimana?

**Lass**: penentuan menang kalahnya sama seperti Catur: disaat Raja musuh berhasil ditumbangkan, maka permainan dianggap selesai dan pemain yang menumbangkan raja-lah yang disebut pemenang. Intinya, kalau saat Perang Pemanggilan, Sieghart dijatuhkan oleh murid kelas lain, maka itu pertanda bahwa kelas kita yang kalah.

**Jin**: dan….konsenkuensi-nya?

**Lass**: *Smirk* kalau kita menyerang kelas lain dengan fasilitas lebih baik dari milik kita dan memenangkan Perang Pemanggilan, otomatis fasilitas dari kelas yang kita kalahkan akan menjadi milik kita. Singkat kata, bagi kelas yang kalah, fasilitas yang dimiliki kelas itu dapat dikuasai oleh kelas yang menang!

**Jin**: kalau…sebaliknya?

**Lass**: …Kau Tidak Akan Mau Tahu…

**Back To Normal Mode**

"pantas saja tadi Knight Master bilang kalau tugas ketua kelas disekolah ini sama seperti panglima perang. Kayaknya aku harus mulai giat belajar nih, jaga-jaga kalau ada Perang Pemanggilan," komentar Jin saat selesai mendengar penjelasan Lass.

"tapi, ada satu yang masih misteri…" ucapan Jin menggantung.

"siapa ka – HEPH!" ucapan Jin terpotong karena Lass membekap mulutnya menggunakan kotak pensil miliknya.

"udah deh, aku bosan dengar kata-kata itu sejak Chapter lalu," ucap Lass dengan nada dingin.

"baiklah, saya rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini, jadi sampai jumpa besok," ucap Knight Master dan mulai meninggalkan kelas itu. saat itu juga, bel sekolah mulai berdentang menandakan bahwa hari pertama mereka benar-benar selesai.

**At The Hallway**

"wuih…gak nyangka, orang yang santai seperti mu bakal jadi ketua kelas, Sieg!" komentar Jin sambil memukul pelan tangan kanan Sieghart.

"haha! Orang hebat sepertiku sih memang dilahirkan untuk jadi pemimpin!" ujar Sieghart dengan bangga sambil menepuk dadanya.

"che…jadi pemimpin Keluarga Sieghart saja masih ragu-ragu, apanya yang dilahirkan untuk jadi pemimpin?" komentar Elesis dengan wajah kesal.

"meskipun begitu, selamat ya, Sieg! Aku mohon bantuannya selama kau menjabat sebagai ketua kelas," ucap Amy dengan nada sopan pada Sieghart sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"haha…baiklah! Serahkan saja padaku!" ucap Sieghart sambil tersenyum lebar.

Saat ini, Sieghart, Jin, Elesis, Amy, dan Lass sedang berada di koridor menuju area luar sekolah. Memang, saat hari pertama, yang dilakukan oleh tiap murid disekolah ini hanyalah memilih ketua kelas kemudian semuanya dapat kembali kerumah dan saat ini mereka memilih untuk pulang bersama-sama.

Saat mereka berjalan, mereka melewati kelas 'A', kelas yang memiliki rata-rata nilai tertinggi disekolah mereka. Jin yang tanpa sengaja melirik kelas itu sangat terkejut. Dengan cepat ia mengucek-ngucek mata-nya bahkan menampar wajahnya berkali-kali. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat jendela yang menampakkan bagian dalam kelas 'A'.

"ini mustahil…" gumamnya. Saat itu Amy yang menyadar Jin tiba-tiba hilang mencari sosok Jin dan mendapatinya tengah bengong di depan kelas 'A'.

"ada apa, Jin?" Tanya Amy pada Jin. Jin tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun selain mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah dalam ruangan kelas 'A'. Amy-pun melihat apa yang ditunjuk Jin dan ia juga ikutan Shock.

Itu karena, kelas 'A' benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan kelas mereka: papan tulis berupa Monitor menghiasi bagian depan kelas, beberapa sofa yang menjadi pengganti tempat duduk siswa, bar makanan yang menyediakan makanan gratis khusus untuk penghuni kelas 'A', Laptop dan sistem internet pribadi yang diberikan 1 buah tiap meja (bahkan mungkin 1 buah untuk 1 murid), dan juga beberapa Unit AC.

Satu kata: Mewah, Modern, dan Mahal! Oke, itu tiga kata.

"gila…ini kelas apa Apartemen? Fasilitas-nya lengkap sekali! Ini sih pasti betah disekolah," ucap Jin saat melihat fasilitas kelas 'A'.

"iya ya, berbeda sekali dengan kelas kita ya?" sambung Amy.

"hm, kira-kira berapa nilai yang harus kudapatkan untuk memasuki kelas ini saat Ujian Penempatan waktu itu, ya?" ucap Jin dengan nada bercanda sambil menerawang kearah kelas 'A'.

Amy yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba terlihat sedih.

"um…aku yakin, kau pasti bisa dapat nilai yang tinggi, khususnya bidang IPA dan Bahasa, kau bisa masuk kelas ini," Gumam Amy yang sebenarnya terdengar seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mulai bicara.

"…hey, Jin," ucap Amy tiba-tiba membuat yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya.

"apa?" Tanya Jin yang kali ini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Amy.

"…apa kau tidak menyesal menolongku saat Ujian Penempatan beberapa waktu lalu? Maksudku, kau itu kan pintar dalam pelajaran IPA dan juga Bahasa – " perkataan Amy dipotong oleh Jin.

"tahu darimana aku ahli di dalam IPA dan Bahasa?" Tanya Jin yang membuat Amy terlihat panik.

"itu…so, soalnya kelihatan sekali kau itu menyukai hal-hal yang berbau bahasa dan juga Alam," jawab Amy asal-asalan. Jin hanya ber – 'oh' – ria sambil angguk-angguk mengerti.

"um…kalau nilai-mu itu bagus dalam kedua mata pelajaran itu, seharusnya kau masuk kelas 'A' saat Ujian Penempatan kemarin, bukan? Jadi, sekali lagi kutanya, apakah kau tidak menyesal menolongku waktu itu?" sambung Amy, bertanya pada Jin perlahan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Saat ini Amy benar-benar merasa bersalah karena Jin yang seharusnya memiliki kemungkinan masuk kelas 'A' – paling tidak kelas lain selain kelas 'F' – malah masuk kelas 'F' gara-gara dia.

'_kok dia tidak menjawab? Apa dia benar-benar menyesal? Apa dia marah padaku?'_ batin Amy sambil menggenggam tangannya kuat untuk menahan air mata yang hampir keluar.

Tiba-tiba, Amy merasa sebuah tepukan pelan di kepalanya dan ini membuat Amy mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan Jin yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Tenang saja, aku tidak menyesali apapun kok. Lagian yang aku lakukan dengan menolongmu itu adalah hal yang baik, buat apa aku menyesal?" ucap Jin sambil tersenyum dengan tulus kearah Amy. Mata Amy terlihat berkaca-kaca saat mendengar perkataan Jin, ingin ia menangis pada saat itu juga. namun bukannya menangis, ia membalas senyuman Jin dengan pipi merona.

"terima kasih, Jin," ucapnya. Melihat Amy yang tersenyum dengan pipi merona membuat Jin jadi gugup dan Salting.

"eu…eh…anu…bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang?" tawar Jin tiba-tiba karena saking gugupnya. Tentu saja Amy senang mendengarnya dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menerima tawaran Jin.

"tentu!" jawab Amy dengan wajah senang.

"hoi! Kalian lama amat! Ayo, kita pulang bareng!" ujar Sieghart dari depan pintu gerbang sekolah, padahal jarak dari kelas 'A' sampai gerbang cukup jauh, tapi suara Sieghart benar-benar bisa nyampe kedengaran mereka.

"OK!" ujar Jin sambil berlari kearah Sieghart.

"Amy! Ayo, kau juga!" ujar Sieghart yang melihat Amy masih terdiam. Saat mendengar panggilan Sieghart, Amy-pun langsung ikut mengejar Jin yang saat ini berlari kearah Sieghart.

"baiklah! Karena kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain, aku akan memanggil kau Sieggy!" ujar Amy sambil menunjuk Sieghart.

"Elly," sambil menunjuk Elesis.

"Lassy," sambil menunjuk Lass…eh? Dia bisa menyadari Lass! – Dinding Keempat rusak lagi dan kali ini bayangan Kaze'Aze dari Skill Shadow of The Past milik Lass muncul di dekat Author.

"dan, Jinny~," terakhir, Amy menunjuk Jin.

"nama apa itu!? aku tidak mau!" ujar Elesis protes.

"ayolah, itukan imut~" ucap Amy lagi dengan semangat.

"yah, Sieggy ya? Lumayan, gak apa-apa deh," komentar Sieghart. Dasar orang dengan tipe Easy Going.

"ehehe~ tuh, sepupumu aja mau tuh. Ini salah satu ciri pemimpin, Elly, selalu menerima keadaan apa adanya (walau bohong sih)," ucap Amy dengan pikiran jahat terselip diantara perkataannya barusan.

"…iya deh…" akhirnya Elesis menyerah juga dan menerima panggilan barunya. yah, semuanya akan ia lakukan demi menjadi pemimpin, bukan?

Saat itu, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis berambut biru laut berkacamata dengan warna mata berbeda antara kanan dan kiri tampak tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, khususnya laki-laki dengan rambut hitam, Sieghart.

Terlihat gadis ini memakai seragam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh Jin dkk dan tampaknya ia berasal dari kelas 'A'. gadis itu perlahan berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menatap lekat sosok berambut Raven yang berjalan pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah benda yang tampaknya adalah robot dengan logo bertuliskan KORMET disisinya, terbang mengitari gadis itu.

"Nona, Target sudah dikonfirmasi…dia adalah target kita, Aerknard Sieghart," ucap robot itu pada gadis tadi.

Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah sendiri dan entah kenapa napasnya terlihat berat. Dan kalau ada yang memiliki telinga super, pasti terdengar saat ini jantung gadis itu sedang berdegup kencang.

"Sieghart…" gumam gadis itu sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**The Next Day…**

"huuah~" Jin menguap dengan lebarnya pagi itu dengan tidak elitnya sambil merenggangkan beberapa otot tubuhnya. Menjadi seorang siswa SMP tidak menjadi penghalangnya untuk menjadi seorang Martial Artist, apalagi kalau latihan yang ia jalani….adalah latihan neraka yang dimulai dari pulang sekolah hingga jam 1 pagi!

Karena itulah, di hari kedua di Serdin Private Highschool, Jin tampak sangat mengantuk dengan mata yang merem-melek.

"guru Azin kejam banget, mana ada latihan yang Cuma dikasih istirahat setengah jam dan dikasih makan Cuma setengah mangkok? Itu niat melatih atau membunuhku sih?" komentar Jin dengan mata yang masih agak rabun. Sesekali ia mengucek matanya itu untuk mengusir kantuk, namun tetap saja rasa lelah tak dapat ia kalahkan. Tambah lagi, perutnya yang terus bergemuruh meminta makanan. Quite Suffering, right?

Tak lama, Jin merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di belakang pundaknya dan menemukan Amy yang tersenyum cerah kepadanya.

"selamat pagi, Jinny~!" ucap Amy menyapa Jin dengan semangat 45-nya yang melebihi apapun, oh…tak lupa _Nickname_ yang ia berikan pada temannya itu. Benar-benar cewek yang aktif, kira-kira kalau kena _Sugar Rush_, gimana jadinya ya?

"Amy? Oh, selamat pagi juga," jawab Jin dengan loyo sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Amy yang menyadari perbedaan Jin pagi ini segera menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Jinny? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Amy dengan khawatir.

"enggak kok…aku Cuma kecape'an sama lapar…kemarin ada Survival Training dari guru-ku sih…" gumam Jin yang semakin lama semakin lunglai. Bahkan ia beberapa klai menabrak tiang penyangga dan berulang kali bergumam 'siapa sih yang naruh tiang disini?' dengan nada mengantuk.

Amy hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat hal ini. Amy kemudian tampak berpikir, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat cerah seperti baru mendapatkan ilham.

"oh, kalau itu sih, aku punya solusinya! Ayo, kita cepat kembali kekelas!" ucap Amy berlari menuju kelasnya sambil menyeret Jin yang hanya bisa pasrah karena pasokan energinya sudah dalam kondisi kritis.

**At The Class…**

Amy tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas-nya, membiarkan Jin tergeletak dilantai disebelahnya. Beneran cape' tuh, pak? Anyway, balik ke Amy yang tengah mengucek-ucek tas-nya.

"bukan…ini juga bukan…ini juga…" gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan isi tas-nya satu persatu. Ada alat tulis, buku pelajaran, make up, botol air minum, Chakram, Violin, Michrophone, sepeda, Gattling Gun, kostum Godzilla…seberapa besar sih bagian dalam tas-nya itu! padahal tas-nya Cuma seukuran10 x 10 cm! lagian, bawa Gattling Gun, gak ilegal tuh?

"ah! Ketemu!" Ujar Amy setelah sekian menit dengan bahagia sambil memegang sebuah kotak yang tampaknya kotak bekal.

"ini untukmu, Jinny~! Katamu tadi kamu lapar, kan?" ucap Amy sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Dengan sekejap, Jin bangkit dari lantai dan melihat langsung apa yang gadis itu berikan untuknya.

Didalam kotak bekal itu, terlihat beberapa potong daging yang terlihat gurih, sayuran yang terlihat segar, telur gulung yang diatur sedemikian rupa, nasi yang sangat berkilau, dan beberapa sayur lainnya. Satu kata: Delicious!

"beneran untukku, Amy?" Tanya Jin pura-pura nanya padahal ilernya udah kemana-mana. Melihat ini, Amy langsung tertawa kecil dan mempersilakan Jin memakannya. Belum sempat sesendok-pun masuk kemulutnya, Lass dan Sieghart masuk.

"wuih…baru sehari kenal, tingkah kalian layaknya udah pacaran sampe dibuatin Bento segala," komentar Sieghart sambil menggoyangkan sebelah alis matanya.

"wow…kelihatannya enak, penyusunannya pun sangat sempurna," ucap Lass yang memperhatikan Bento buatan Amy.

"a – ah! Ka – kalau kalian mau, ka – kalian boleh mencicipinya," tawar Amy pada Sieghart dan Lass.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan sungkan," ucap Sieghart yang mengambil sepotong kecil telur gulung dan dagingnya bersamaan dengan nasi tadi.

"aku juga…" ucap Lass yang mengambil sayur hijau yang ada disamping kotak bekal itu dan memakannya bersama telur gulung.

"ba – bagaimana?" Tanya Amy. Sesaat keduanya terdiam, namun dengan segera mereka jawab dengan wajah cerah.

"sempurna sekali, Amy!" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan dengan gigi dan ujung jempol yang berkilau (bayangin Guru Guy dan Rock Lee dari naruto, deh…).

"ah! Terima kasih!" ucap Amy sambil membungkuk dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan juga senang.

"aduh, tiba-tiba tenggorokanku kering nih. Amy, bisa beliin air gak dikantin?" pinta Sieghart sambil mengunya makanan yang masih tersisa dimulutnya.

"baiklah! Aku juga akan mengambilkan untuk Lass," ucap Amy sambil beranjak pergi. Jin tak henti menatap Amy sampai ia keluar dari kelas menuju kantin. Saat Amy menghilang dari pandangan, ia mengembalikan pandangannya pada kedua temannya.

"teman-teman, apa benar seenak It – WOAH! Sieghart! Lass! Kalian kenapa!?" ujar Jin tiba-tiba saat melihat kedua temannya terkapar dengan mulut berbusa. Panik? Ya iyalah!

"to – long…aku masih mau hidup…" ucap Sieghart disela-sela 'acara' terkaparnya.

"Jin," Lass menggenggam lengan Jin.

"jangan sia-siakan bekal buatan Amy…tapi juga jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan temanmu ini…sekarang, terserah padamu…apakah bakal kau makan…atau…tidak…" dan dengan itu, Lass benar-benar terkapar dengan mulut berbusa.

Jin yang bingung dengan maksud perkataan Lass langsung mencoba bento buatan Amy.

"apaan! ini kan enak, Cuma agak keras, kasar, ada rasa pedas-asemnya, nasi sama dagingnya belum mateng, cuka-nya kebanyakan, dikasih garam berlebihan, - UARGH!" BRUAK! Pandangan Jin menjadi Hitam dan akhirnya ikutan terkapar dengan mulut berbusa seperti orang yang kena Epilepsi.

Tak lama kemudian, Amy kembali.

"teman-teman! Ini airnya…lho, kok kalian tidur sih? Kalau tidur setelah makan, bisa jadi sapi lho," ucap Amy dengan polosnya.

Lass tiba-tiba bangun, entah dapat energi darimana.

"kami Cuma mau istirahat bentar, soalnya masakanmu…'Luar Biasa'…" ucap Lass meskipun tak lama setelah itu pingsan lagi.

Kira-kira, apakah mereka bertiga akan selamat sampai di chapter selanjutnya? Apakah Lass masih tidak terasa keberadaannya? Apakah bakal ada Perang pemanggilan dalam waktu dekat ini? Dan siapakah gadis misterius yang mengawasi Sieghart? Apakah – author dilempar pake bakiak.

"lama amat!" Elesis teriak dari depan kelas.

Ehem…sampai ketemu di chapter depan!

**To Be Continued**

A/N: AAAH! KEMARIN SAYA LUPA BALES REVIEW!

**Chloe Cyasesa**: Yup, saya (sedikit) enggak ikut Plot cerita asli-nya, maka dari itu sifat karakternya juga agak beda. Kira-kira…Lass kalau sifatnya Perv, bakal gimana ya? *ngebayangin Lass* haha! Bakal kocak! Haha! Tunggu aja Sieghart bakal kena Taser, atau dipasung, atau dicolok matanya ama si Mari, huahahaha *Yandere Mode* ! Ehem…*balik Normal* Ok, Trim's sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ya!

**Kaien-Aerknard**: hee? Yakin itu Lass? *plak* haha! Bener juga ya! Kalo Sieghart yang lupa wajar, tapi kalo Jin? LOLOL yah, siapa suruh si Lass Hawa Keberadaannya Tipis amat? Yah, kalu kelasnya dikacauin ama Knight Bareng Gladiator masih mending, coba Savior ama Prime Knight In Rage Mode? *bayangin Sekolah yang hancur* *PLAK!*. haha! Thank's atas sarannya ya, Kaien-san! bener lho, waktu saya baca ulang hasil ketikan saya, saya rasa memang ada yang kurang, ternyata penulisan dialognya lebih enak dibaca kalau dijadikan seperti itu! sekali lagi, terima kasi ya, kaien-san!

**xImaginaryDreamerx**: wow! Benarkah? Saya pikir bakal gak nyambung! Maklum, kalo soal cerita humor saya agak kurang. Oh ya? Sudah ketebak siapa para penghuni kelas 'A'? manteb deh…*thumbs up* khekhekhe…kalo yang bakal jadi peran Hideyoshi…nanti bakal saya munculkan karakternya. Tebak aja deh siapa yang punya muka Shota di GC. Baiklah! Pasti saya lanjutin! Terima kasih sudah membaca ya!


	4. Formulir Pendaftaran

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!**

**-Formulir Pendaftaran-**

TVP: Uhuk...Dikarenakan Murid-Murid di SPH – STB Saya Rasa Sangat Kurang, Maka Saya Ingin Meminta Bantuan Para Author Dengan Meminjamkan OC Kalian. Dan Perlu Saya Ingatkan Bahwa Tiap Author Hanya Dapat Meminjamkan 1 OC Saja dengan Format Sebagai Berikut:

**Nama** :

**Umur** :

**Penampilan** : (Masukkan Deskripsi Armor dan Senjata)

**Hobi** : (Option)

**Kebiasaan** : (Option) (Misal, "Saat Berpikir Keras, Selalu Menggigit Pensilnya")

Dan, Untuk Menentukan Dimana OC kalian Ditempatkan (Dari Kelas A-F), Maka Saya Akan Memberikan Ujian Penempatan!

**MTK**

Sebuah Bangunan Dikerjakan Dalam 32 Hari Oleh 25 Orang Pekerja. Agar Pekerjaan Itu Dapat Diselesaikan Dalam 20 Hari, Berapa Banyak Tambahan Pekerja Yang Diperlukan? (Rumus!)

Seorang Pengusaha Meminjam Uang Sebesar Rp 12.000 Dan Diangsur Selama 10 Bulan Dengan Bunga 0,8 % Perbulan. Hitunglah Jumlah Angsuran Tiap Bulannya! (Rumus!)

-36 + 12 x (-15 : -3)=...

**IPA**

Aluminium Bermassa 2 Kg Dengan Suhu 20 Derajat Celcius Menerima Kalor Sebesar 180 Kj. Jika Kalor Jenis Aluminium=900 J/Kg, Suhu Akhir Aluminium...(Rumus!)

Seorang Anak Menaiki Sepeda Dijalan Menurun Dengan Kecepatan Tinggi. Tiba-tiba, Seekor Slime Melintas Didepannya dan Mermbuat anak Itu Mengerem Sepedanya dengan Kuat Hingga Badannya Terpelanting Ke depan. Peristiwa Ini Menunjukkan Hukum Newton Yang Disebut Hukum...

Sebutkan Nama-Nama Sendi Manusia dan Sebutkan Letaknya!

**B. Inggris**

**Please Beware of The Storng Tides**. Where Can We Read Such a Warning? (A. Beach/ B. Swamp/ C. Lakeside/ D. Mountain)

Arrange The words to Form A Meaningfull Sentence: **Cinderella – Was – Called – A – There – Girl – Once – Beautiful**.

**Do Not Spray Into Eyes**. From the Text, We Know That...The Product Into Our Eyes (A. We Must Spray/ B. We Must Use/ C. We Must Not Spray/ D. All The Answer is False)

**Extra Lesson! Sejarah Aernas**

Siapakah Ilmuwan Yang Menciptakan Zero Zephyrum?

Siapa Nama Asli Dari Kaze'Aze?

Sebutkan Nama-Nama Guild Yang Terdapat di Grand Chase! (Bukan Guild Yang Ada di Dalam Game, Ya...) (Max. 5!)

Kirimkan Jawabannya Lewat PM Langsung Ke Saya dan Saya Akan Mencatat Tiap Pendaftar. Oh! Kalau Kalian Sudah Tidak Melihat Formulir Ini Lagi, Artinya Saya Sudah Menutup Pendaftarannya.

Baiklah! Sebagai Kepala Sekolah SPH – STB, Saya Akan Mengatakkan, Selamat Mengerjakan dan Raihlah Kesempatan Untuk Masuk di Sekolah ini! Ingat: No Cheating Please. You Must Do It Yourself Alright? Oh, I Forgot To Say This But, I'm Only Accepted 10 OC, So Hurry Up!

**TVP...LOG OUT...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!**

A/N: Yo, Minna! Kembali dengan saya, Shirokawa Hazuki! Ok! Akhirnya saya menemukan bagaimana cerita saya ini akan berlanjut setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu melalui masa Author Block dan…well, kegiatan MOS disekolah. By The Way, Ada beberapa murid baru lho (OC), Here's the chapter!

**-School IV: Saatnya Bersiap Untuk Perang!-**

**Somewhere**

**Normal POV**

Jin berjalan maju, saat ini ia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, melainkan memakai _Shihakushou_ – pakaian yang dikenakan saat pemakaman – berwarna putih dengan hiasan berbentuk segitiga di atas kepalanya. Tampak dari sudut pandang Jin, ia berada didekat sebuah rawa dengan kabut yang sangat tebal.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Jin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sebuah sungai terbentang dihadapannya. Disamping sungai itu, terdapat beberapa spanduk dengan tulisan 'Sungai Sanzu, Lewati Sungai Ini Untuk Menebus Dosamu Atau Kembali Ke Kehidupan'.

Jin tampak bingung, kepalanya masih pusing karena efek makanan (beracun) Amy sehingga ia hanya bisa membaca satu dua kata. Saat itulah tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa suara dari seberang sungai itu.

"Jin, ayo kesini, disini enak lho," tampak Sieghart yang mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Jin melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil Jin.

"Iya, ayo kesini bareng kita," disamping Sieghart, tampak Lass – yang entah karena apa juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti Sieghart dan Jin – melambai kearah Jin, ikut memanggilnya juga.

Barulah saat otaknya mulai jernih, ia menyadari apa 'Sungai Sanzu' itu. dengan segera, Jin berlari kearah sebaliknya, menjauhi sungai itu. sayangnya, 'Sieghart' dan 'Lass' tiba-tiba saja tampak memanjangkan leher mereka dan mengejar Jin.

"Tidaaaak! Aku belum mau mati!" teriak Jin sambil terus berlari.

* * *

**Real World**

**Normal POV**

"Tidaaaak!" Jin langsung terbangun dengan posisi duduk tegak, tangan kanannya mengarah ke depan seakan ingin menarik sesuatu. Jin dengan was-was memeriksa pakaiannya dan kemudian bernapas lega saat tahu ia masih mengenakan seragamnya.

"Yo, Jin, hampir menyebrangi Sungai Sanzu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam jabrik, yang duduk di depan meja Amy, Sieghart. Sepertinya dia mengalami pengalaman yang sama.

"Uh…kalau yang kau maksud adalah Sungai pembatas neraka itu, jawabannya iya," jawab Jin gemetar karena teringat kembali dengan sungai itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," celetuk Lass yang duduk disamping Sieghart. Jin dan Sieghart mengacungkan jari telunjuk mereka kearah Lass secara serempak.

"Kau Ini Siapa SIIIIIIIIIIH?!"

Anggap saja setelah ini, Jin dan Sieghart mengalami _Near-Death Experience_ lagi.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

"Ah! Jinny! Yokatta, untung sudah bangun, pelajaran sudah mau mulai nih," ucap suara milik Amy saat melihat kesadaran Jin sudah pulih, meski wajah Jin masih terlihat sangat pucat. Yang dia ingat Cuma kilasan rambut silver dan rasa nyeri di belakang tengkuknya.

Jin menelengkan kepalanya sambil menghadap Amy dengan bingung.

"Baru mau mulai belajar?" Tanya Jin yang disambut dengan anggukan antusias Amy.

"Heh, dasar laki-laki, datang kesekolah bukannya belajar, malah tiduran," celetuk seorang perempuan dengan rambut coklat bergelombang sepanjang bahunya yang duduk tept di samping kanan Jin – karena di kiri itu Amy.

Amy menghadap perempuan itu dan dengan antusias mulai memperkenalkannya pada Jin.

"Jinny! Ini murid yang baru pagi ini masuk kesini! Namanya Shion Scotthill!"

* * *

**Student ID Card!**

**Name**: Shion Scotthill (Female)

'**Parent'**: Shion Miyano a.k.a NatNia

**Class**: 'F'

**Status**: Active

An Sherlockian

* * *

Shion membuang mukanya saat diperkenalkan pada Jin, membuat Jin agak kesal karena saat berkenalan malah dicuekin. Amy yang menyadari ini hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil tertawa garing.

"Dia ini memang seperti itu pada laki-laki," Amy berbisik pada Jin, berusaha menghilangkan gambaran negative yang terlanjur dibuat Jin karena sikap Shion barusan. Jin memasang wajah Shock dan seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Jin, Amy langsung menjawab.

"Tidak, bukan _Androphobia_, tidak separah itu,"

Baru saja Jin akan mengutarakan isi pikirannya, pintu kelas 'F' terbuka, menampakkan Knight Master yang membawa setumpuk buku pelajaran kelihatannya sih enteng, tapi saat Knight Master meletakkannya diatas meja, meja itu langsung patah.

'WTF?!' begitulah mayoritas isi pikiran seisi kelas 'F' saat melihat meja Knight Master patah. Knight Master menghela napas.

"Yah, patah lagi," gumamnya enteng sambil mengeluarkan sebotol lem super. Semuanya cengo. Masa iya mau memperbaiki mja itu pake lem? Tunggu, ternyata benar-benar diperbaiki pake lem! Pantas mudah patah!

Sekali lagi, seantero kelas 'F' cengo. Kualitas fasilitas kelas mereka benar-benar rendah! Bahkan lebih rendah dari kata 'rendah' jika memungkinkan! Yah, meski begitu, pelajaran tetap dijalankan. Sungguh mengharukan perjuangan hidup mereka untuk memperoleh ilmu.

"KAU MEMBUAT SEAKAN KAMI INI MURID SEKOLAH PENGUNGSI BENCANA ALAM!" -Author dilempari alat tulis dan semacamnya- hey! Pelanggaran Fourth Wall! Tunggu sampai aku – Author ditahan FFF dengan pakaian serba hitam dan juga membawa-bawa sabit.

"Terdakwa, Shirokawa Hazuki, Pengadilan: Langsung dieksekusi,"

…em…readers ada yang mau nolong nggak?

**~SKIP – End of School~**

Euh, catatan untuk diri sendiri: jangan pernah membuat Organisasi FFF marah. Anyway, setelah sekolah, beberapa murid dikelas itu mulai mengerjakan jadwal piket mereka. Kebetulan, jadwal piket hari ini jatuh pada Jin, Amy, Sieghart, Lass, Elesis, dan Shion.

"Ok, pelan-pelan ngangkat mejanya, kau lihat meja Knight Master tadi? Aku yakin meja murid juga sama lapuknya,"

"Elesis! Jangan latihan Kendo menggunakan sapumu!"

"…Hm…lanjutin 'A Study In Scarlet' aja deh …"

"Er, Shion, kita ini lagi piket, bacanya nanti saja,"

…well, paling tidak seperti itulah percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Dapat kita lihat disini Jin tengah meminggirkan meja mereka agar mudah disapu bersama Sieghart yang disaat bersamaan memarahi Elesis karena 'penyalahgunaan hak asasi' sapu.

Disisi lain, Shion malah tetap duduk sambil terpaku pada salah satu novel karangan Arthur Conan Doyle, yang juga pengarang Novel Sherlock Holmes – A Study In Scarlet, sementara Lass berusaha membuat Shion agar ikut membantu namun tentu saja dicuekin oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Lalu Amy? Dia terlihat sudah mulai menyapu bagian belakang kelas 'F'. Baru saja Amy mengibaskan sapunya, debu-debu sudah berterbangan membentuk asap kecil yang membuat Amy terbatuk-batuk.

Saat inilah, Jin memperhatikan hal itu. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa Amy layak mendapatkan fasilitas yang lebih baik daripada yang saat ini dipergunakannya. Jin berpikir keras tentang bagaimana memperbaiki semua masalah itu hingga pikirannya terhenti saat mendapat satu solusi.

'…Patut dicoba,' pikirnya.

Sebelum pulang, Jin menghampiri Sieghart dan membicarakan sesuatu. Kira-kira, apa ya?

* * *

**~Serdin Private Highscool – Summon The Beast!~**

**Pertanyaan 1**:Lanjutkan Peribahasa berikut ini: 'Air beriak….'?

**Jawaban Amy**: 'Air Beriak Tanda Tak Dalam'

(**Komentar Guru**: Benar sekali Amy! peribahasa ini berarti 'Orang yang terlalu banyak omong kadang-kadang pikirannya dangkal')

**Jawaban Sieghart**: 'Air Beriak Tanda Tak Tersumbat'!

(**Komentar Guru**: tampaknya kau menyamakan peribahasa ini dengan katup toilet =_=")

**~Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!~**

* * *

**~Next Day~**

BRAK!

Sieghart menggebrak meja guru – untungnya tidak roboh – dan membuat seluruh pandangan seisi kelas 'F' terarah padanya. Setelah mengkonfirmasi bahwa seluruh perhatian sudah mengarah padanya, Sieghart mulai buka suara.

"Aku saat ini ingin bertanya pada kalian…apakah kalian sudah puas dengan fasilitas kita saat ini?" Sieghart menekan tiap perkataannya, membuat perhatian penghuni kelas itu benar-benar terpaku padanya.

"Atau," Sieghart melanjutkan.

"Kalian ingin fasilitas yang lebih baik daripada ini?" saat Sieghart mengatakan ini, seluruh penghuni kelas 'F' langsung bersorak 'OUU!'. Sieghart menyeringai.

"Apakah kalian ingin segera keluar dari kelas ini dan mendapatkan fasilitas yang lebih baik?" sekali lagi, seisi kelas 'F' bersorak.

"Apakah kalian benar-benar akan melakukannya meskipun itu mempertaruhkan nasib kalian?" sekarang, bukan hanya bersorak, seisi kelas 'F' berdiri dengan tangan dikepalkan keatas.

Sekali lagi, seringai muncul di wajah Sieghart.

"Aku mendengar jawaban kalian, maka dari itu, sepulang sekolah nanti, kita akan mengadakan Perang Pemanggilan Beast! Kita akan menantang kelas 'E' sebagai permulaan, mengingat kita baru saja mengawali semester 1 ini," jelas Sieghart. Tiba-tiba, Entah darimana, Lass dengan mulut yang ditutup (bayangin Avatar Dark Assassin) muncul dengan Ninja-Style tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sieghart tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Lass membuka penutup mulutnya.

"Surat tantangan sudah aku kirim," jawab Lass dengan bangganya.

**~Sementara Itu~**

"_Iincho_! Ada surat tantangan tertancap di papan tulis!" ujar seorang murid kelas 'E' memanggil ketua mereka. Si ketua – seorang laki-laki dengan rambut Jingga – yang sedari tadi menyirami Bonsai yang terjejer di jendela kelas mereka, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya.

Ia melihat papan tulis kelasnya dan benar saja, disitu ada secarik kertas yang ditancapkan menggunakan beberapa buah Kunai – Pisau lempar.

Tulisan dikertas itu sangat simple, namun membuat si ketua tersenyum lebar.

"Menyerang kita di awal semester? Mereka benar-benar bodoh," ucapnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat dihentikannya tadi.

**~Balik ke Kelas 'F'~**

Sementara seluruh kelas 'F' bersiap, beberapa anggota kelas duduk mengerumuni Sieghart.

"EEEH?! Kau mau kami menjadi kapten tiap kelompok?!" ujar Jin saat mendengar penjelasan Sieghart. Sieghart – yang menutup telinganya karena Jin berteriak tepat di depannya – langsung mengkoreksi perkataan Jin.

"Tidak semuanya, Cuma kau, Lass, dan juga Elesis. Shion akan menjadi Back-Up kalau kelompok kalian terdesak,"

"Lalu aku?" Amy menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sieghart tersenyum lebar.

"Kau akan jadi senjata rahasia dalam rencanaku," ucap Sieghart santai.

"Kalau begitu," Jin berdiri. Semuanya – Amy, Jin, Lass, Elesis, dan Shion – mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Jin.

"Ayo rebut kelas mereka!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**~Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!~**

**Pertanyaan 2**: ubahlah kalimat Bahasa Inggris ini menjadi bahasa Indonesia: Konnichiwa, Minna! Watashi Namae Wa Hazuki Desu!

**Jawaban Jin**: sensei, ini kan bahasa Jepang…jawabannya 'Halo Semuanya! Namaku adalah Hazuki!'

(**Komentar Guru**: Benar sekali Jin, tapi karena itu adalah bahasa Jepang dan bukan bahasa Inggris, maka semua jawaban akan saya anggap benar –…)

**Jawaban Lass**: *Tidak nampak oleh orang biasa*

**Jawaban Sieghart**: *hanya terlihat untuk orang beriman*

(**Komentar Guru**: – ralat, sepertinya itu pengecualian untuk kalian berdua -.-a)

**~Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!~**

* * *

**A/N: **Huwaa! Selese Juga! setelah sekian lama terkena author block, akhirnya saya selesai mengerjakan Fic ini! baiklah, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, saya meminta review and sekalian, reader-san!


	6. Chapter 5

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!**

A/N: Aloha semuanya! Kembali dengan saya, Hazuki-desu! Hm…masa-masa setelah MOS ternyata cukup tenang, hingga membuat saya bisa bawa-bawa Laptop dan nulis cerita di sekolah, tapi malah ikut kebayang kalo sekolah saya ada sistem seperti punya Yoshii dkk XD yah, kalau gitu, selamat membaca, Minna!

Oh iya, catatan tambahan: tiap serangan Summoned Beast yang kena bernilai 10 poin (kalau memakai 2 senjata dan dipakai secara bersamaan, maka menjadi 20 poin), trus, beda dari seri anime aslinya, Summoned Beast disini memiliki sesuatu yang saya sebut Kemampuan Unik.

Oh! Juga selamat menjalankan puasa bagi teman-teman muslim yang menjalankannya! (saya bukan muslim, jadi lupa ngucapin ini kemarin-kemarin -.-a) btw, balasan review ada di bawah

* * *

**-School V: Saatnya Perang!-**

**Headmaster Room**

**Normal POV**

"Heee?! Baru saja awal semester tapi sudah mau melakukan _Summoning War_? Apa yang dipikirkan anak-anak itu?!"

_Knight Master_ menutup kedua telinganya saat sang kepala sekolah – kita sebut saja bernama Karina Erudon – meneriakkan kata-kata tadi tepat di depan telinganya. Saat merasa telinganya aman, wanita rambut pirang dengan penampilan serba merah itu menjawab sang kepala sekolah.

"Yah, begitulah kenyataannya," _Knight Master_ dengan entengnya menjawab sambil membaca kembali formulir permintaan izin _Summoning War_ yang diberikan langsung oleh ketua kelas 'F' sendiri, Sieghart.

Karina memegangi kepalanya, memijatnya perlahan sambil menimbang-nimbang tiap keputusan yang ada.

"Baiklah, akan kuijinkan _Summoning War_ kali ini, lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak melihat murid-murid sekolahku bertarung," jawab Karina pada akhirnya dengan tegas saat men-cap formulir itu, meskipun ia terlihat masih sangat ragu.

Mungkin kalian bertanya, mengapa _Summoning War_ yang di lakukan di awal semester terkesan seperti hal yang 'tabu' untuk dilakukan.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada masalah sama sekali tentang kapan para murid dapat melakukan _Summoning War_. Meski begitu, tetap saja ada hal yang harus diperhatikan saat akan melakukan _Summoning War_, yaitu nilai peserta.

Dari yang sudah pernah di jelaskan sebelumnya, kekuatan _Beast_ masing-masing murid di dapatkan dari nilai-nilai ulangan juga tugas-tugas mereka. Nah, karena ini baru awal semester, maka mereka belum mendapatkan tugas apapun sehingga kekuatan _Beast_ mereka itu adalah nilai yang mereka peroleh dari ujian penempatan yang lalu.

Ini sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi yang gagal dalam ujian penempatan, terlebih bagi Jin dan Amy, yang mendapatkan nilai nol karena mereka keluar dari kelas bahkan sebelum ujian selesai. Maka dari itu, nilai nol mereka inilah kekuatan _Beast_ Jin dan Amy saat ini.

Sungguh peperangan dengan penuh resiko bukan? Kira-kira Jin sadar tidak ya?

* * *

'**F' Class**

**Normal POV**

"AKU TIDAK SADAR SAMA SEKALI!"

Jin meremas rambut merahnya dengan frustasi setelah mendengar fakta yang dia dengar dari Sieghart barusan. Sieghart memasang wajah datar kemudian mengangguk.

"Yep, tampaknya kau benar-benar melupakan hal fatal sebelum memulai perang ini," gumam Sieghart dengan gaya (sok) berpikir sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU SEBELUM MENYATAKKAN PERANG?!" ujar Jin sekali lagi dengan frustasi dan membuat suaranya nyaris menyaingi 10 toa yang dipakai bersamaan. Sieghart sudah mengantisipasi ini dengan memakai Headphone.

"Sori, gak kedengaran," jawab Sieghart sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Jin. Jin dengan cepat menarik benda itu dari kuping Sieghart dan mengatakkan hal yang sama seperti yang ditanyakannya tadi.

"Well, meski begitu, perang ini tidak mungkin kau batalkan, mengingat ini permintaanmu sendiri, iya kan?" gumam Sieghart dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya, mengambil posisi tiduran. Jin kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari Sieghart, yah…itu karena apa yang dikatakan Sieghart terbukti kebenarannya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Oi, Sieg, sini bentar," ucap Jin memanggil Sieghart saat mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas piket mereka. Dilihat dari segi waktu, tampaknya hari sudah sore, dilihat dari cahaya berwarna kuning-kemerahan yang menyinari selasar di dekat kelas 'F'.

Belum sempat Jin melanjutkan perkataannya, Sieghart mengangkat telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Jin.

"_Nope_, aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis, maaf,"

Satu kalimat Sieghart barusan…sama dengan satu benjolan sebesar bakpau di kepala Sieghart.

Jin yang masih menggenggam kepalan tangannya dengan emosi – itu karena dia yang menyebabkan munculnya benjolan di kepala Sieghart – melakukan ritual 'tarik dan keluarkan nafas' berkali-kali.

Ingat ini jika kau memasuki kelas 'F': Sieghart memang agak psikopat jika dia dibuat marah saat dia sedang serius, namun kalau sedang bercanda, dipukulpun dia gak bakal marah. Di saat itulah, kalian harus hati-hati dengan Jin, yang kadang-kadang kehilangan kendali temperamennya saat bersama Sieghart.

Saat Jin marah, kelaspun akan mengalami peristiwa 'Saat-Saat Tenang Sebelum Badai', jadi tidak bisa diprediksi berapa lama atau kapan Jin akan mengamuk, begitu pula berapa total kerusakan yang disebabkan olehnya – sekali lagi, hanya saat Sieghart bersikap bodoh ataupun membodohinya maka fenomena ini akan terjadi, ingat itu baik-baik.

_Anyway, Back to the story_. Setelah emosi Jin (akhirnya) hilang, Martial Artist rambut merah itu akhirnya mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Begini, dari hari pertama, aku selalu kepikiran. Seorang _Martial Artist_ sepertiku dan penerus klan sepertimu seharusnya tidak bisa mentolerir dipermalukan dengan cara apapun, entah itu secara langsung ataupun tidak. Dan sekolah ini, telah melakukannya secara tidak langsung dengan menempatkan kita di kelas dengan fasilitas kelas bawah. Menurutku, kita ini ber-hak atas fasilitas yang lebih baik dari pada yang kita miliki sekarang, bukankah begitu?" ucap Jin panjang lebar.

Sieghart mengelus kepalanya – masih perih setelah 'tindak kriminal' Jin – memasang wajah bosan dan hanya membuka sebelah matanya kearah Jin.

"Intinya, kau ingin mendapatkan fasilitas yang lebih baik untuk Amy dengan melakukan _Summoning War_, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, sebuah benjolan yang berasap muncul di kepala Sieghart, dan tak lain pelaku 'tindak kriminal' itu adalah Jin. Oh! Sieghart jadi mempunyai _Hair-Style_ baru: _Bun-Style_!

"Hah, padahal sudah pakai basa-basi karena aku malu bilang yang sebenarnya, tapi kau malah dengan enaknya ngomong seperti itu,"

Sieghart mengangkat kedua bahunya, acuh tak acuh. Memang Sieghart ini tipenya sangat _Easy-going_ – atau karena memang aslinya dia ini pemalas ya? – katanya sih dia dapat sifatnya itu dari teman masa kecilnya, tapi itu akan kita bahas lain kali.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Sieghart, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih serius daripada yang biasanya dia pakai. Jin menggenggam kepalan tangannya sambil tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu saja!"

**-FLASHBACK END-**

"Tuh kan, kau sendiri yang yakin banget sambil bilang 'Tentu saja!'," gumam Sieghart masih dalam posisi tiduran, meniru gaya bicara Jin sambil nunjuk _Script Flashback_ barusan. Pelanggaran _Fourth Wall_? Udah deh, gak peduli lagi saya, udah keseringan.

Kita lihat keadaan Jin. Koordinat: Pojokan Kelas, Status: _Very Very Regreting His Decision_…singkatnya dia pundung di pojokan sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Berikut adalah beberapa bahasa manusia yang berhasil diartikan oleh para penerjemah yang kebetulan mendengar Jin: "_Summoning War_…Hal Fatal…Bakal Kalah…Habislah Aku…Sebelum Perang Nanti, Bisa Nulis Wasiat Gak Ya?"

Yah, sudahlah, kita tinggalkan dulu Martial Artist yang sedang melankolis ini.

Balik ke 'F' _Class Rep_. Sieghart membuka sebelah matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup, melirik jam dinding kelas mereka yang baru pagi ini di ganti baterainya setelah sekian tahun tidak diganti.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00, 15 menit lagi hingga 'Perang' antar kelas mereka di mulai. Sieghart bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan memanggil Lass. Dengan secepat kilat dan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, Lass muncul tepat di belakang Sieghart.

Tanpa menghadap Lass, Sieghart menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

"Mulai rencananya,"

* * *

**Serdin Private HighSchool – Summon The Beast!**

**Pertanyaan 3**: Sebutkan berapa hasil dari penjumlahan tiap angka di dalam kartu Remi!

**Jawaban Amy**: 364

(**Komentar Guru**: Benar sekali Amy. Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa menambahkan tiap angka yang ada di dalam kartu Remi sangat merepotkan, namun tidak akan seperti itu jika dikerjakan seperti ini: jejerkan kartu Hati secara berurutan dari angka 1-13 (Kartu As sampai King), lalu susun Kartu Sekop dari 13-1 (King sampai As) secara terbalik. Jika kartu-kartu itu saling dipasangkan kemudian dijumlahkan (misal: As Hati dan King Sekop), maka hasil semuanya menjadi 14. Lakukan ini juga pada dua kartu yang tersisa sehingga akan dihasilkan rumus seperti ini: 14 X 13 X 2= 364. Ingat: kartu Joker tidak masuk dalam hitungan)

**Jawaban Jin**: Etto…1 tambah 2 tambah 3 tambah 4…

(**Komentar Guru**: Kapan selesainya kalau cara hitungnya begitu ==")

**Jawaban Lass**: *masih tidak nampak oleh orang biasa*

(**Komentar Guru**: Lass, lebih baik kau periksa tinta pulpen-mu itu sebentar…)

**Jawaban Sieghart**: 52!

(**Komentar Guru**:…setidaknya Jin dan Lass mencoba menjawab dengan benar, walau aku ragu kalau Lass itu jawab atau tidak…)

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!**

* * *

**Hallway of 'F' Class**

**Normal POV**

Ok. Sekarang kita sudah ada di _Soon-To-Be-Battlefield_. Kita Lihat keadaan Selasar di dekat kelas 'F' ini. tidak ada satu-pun keanehan. Yakin? Coba telusuri lebih teliti lagi.

Lantai yang retak…ralat…berlubang? Hm, tidak, itu sudah biasa di kelas 'F'. makanan sehari-hari malah. Lalu, apa?

Sapu yang sudah patah? Oh, Cuma salah satu sapu yang lupa di kembalikan saat piket kemarin. Masih biasa. Hm, apa ya?

Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan papan nama kelas 'F' yang tergeletak di lantai? Tunggu, dari chapter 2, benda itu memang sudah ada di lantai. Sebenarnya, apa yang sih yang tidak biasa atau _Paranormal Activity_ apa yang ada di sini sampai-sampai Lass bersembunyi di dalam lemari peralatan piket?

Oh, tampaknya penyebabnya sudah di temukan. Dari arah ruang guru, seorang wanita berambut Silver yang memakai penutup mata dengan motif matahari di tengahnya, berjalan kearah selasar kelas 'F'.

Saat sudah tepat berada di depan pintu _Janitor_, Lass langsung menyergap wanita itu. Tentu wanita itu terkaget-kaget, sampai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa hingga matanya di tutupi semacam kain. Saat di buka, wanita itu berhadapan langsung dengan si ketua kelas 'F'.

"Bu, kami ingin meminta ibu mengaktifkan Field pelajaran IPA di sini,"

Wanita itu masih memasang ekspresi kaget, tapi setelah mengetahui apa yang mereka maksudkan, wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Well, bagi yang tidak tahu, wanita ini adalah Vanessa, guru IPA yang ada di SPH. Guru ini dianggap guru yang paling nyentrik, mengingat dia seneng banget memakai penutup mata, entah apa yang ia sembunyikan di baliknya atau apa alasannya memakai penutup mata itu. Trus, kalo ngajar gimana dong kalo matanya ditutup terus? Udah deh, gak usah dijawab aja ya? 'kan gak ada hubungannya dengan Chapter ini, iya gak?

Sieghart menyeringai, kemudian saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12.13, ia segera memerintahkan 'Pasukan'-nya untuk memulai pergerakan mereka.

"Semuanya, Maju!"

Mendengar aba-aba Sieghart, semuanya langsung bersorak semangat – kecuali Jin, yang semangatnya sudah dipatahkan bahkan sebelum 'perang' dimulai. Tapi, demi tujuannya meminta Sieghart melakukan _Summoning War _ini, Jin akhirnya membangkitkan kembali semangatnya dan mulai maju ke garis depan.

Baru saja anak-anak kelas 'F' keluar dari 'markas' mereka, para murid dari kelas 'E' sudah ada tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Hee, jadi ini anak-anak bodoh yang mengirimi kita surat tantangan kemarin?" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut oranye.

* * *

**Student ID Card!**

**Name**: Ryan Woodsguard (Male)

'**Parent'**: KOG Studio XD

**Class**: 'E'

**Status**: Active ('E' Class Rep)

A Tree-hugger

* * *

"Uoh! Kau! Ryan!" ujar Jin tiba-tiba, membuat seluruh murid kelas 'F' memandanginya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau kenal dia, Jin?" tanya Elesis. Jin mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Dia ini terkenal karena selalu masuk ke dalam kelas 'E'!"

Semuanya memasang wajah serius. Tapi kemudian semuanya berekspresi seakan hanya mengatakan 'oh'.

"Memangnya apa hebatnya kalau selalu masuk di kelas 'E' terus?" gumam Shion sambil memandang Jin sebelah mata.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa seriusnya perang ini kalau ada dia! Meski kelas 'E', nilai IPA-nya itu sangat tinggi, selevel dengan kelas B! dan karena itu juga, _Beast_ miliknya mempunyai Kemampuan Unik!" setelah mengatakkan itu, wajah serius kembali menyelimuti anak-anak anggota kelas 'F'.

"Lalu, kenapa dia selalu di kelas 'E'?" kali ini Shion yang bertanya, ikutan penasaran dengan misteri yang baru didengarnya sejak masuk ke sekolah ini. Hitung-hitung dia bisa merasakan pengalaman berhadapan dengan misteri seperti Sherlock Holmes. _Anyway, back to the story again_.

"Itu karena…" Jin menggantungkan kalimatnya, menambahkan efek misteri hingga membuat teman-temannya yang berasal dari kelas 'F' menahan napas mereka. Semuanya menajamkan pendengaran mereka.

"…Dia percaya bahwa dirinya itu Elf, makanya dia selalu memutuskan untuk terus masuk kelas 'E',"

Dan _Face-Fault_ berjamaah pun terjadi.

"Kau! Kau sama saja bodohnya tahu! Dimana-mana, orang itu pasti milihnya kelas dari kualitasnya, bukan dari namanya!" ujar Elesis dan Shion bersamaan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk mereka mengarah tepat pada Ryan.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," ucap Ryan memasang _Goofy-Smile_ sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kayaknya gak mudeng ni anak -.-a.

"Itu bukan pujian woi!" seluruh kelas 'F' dengan kompaknya mengkoreksi kesalahpahamannya sambil siap-siap ngelempar sabit (Properti FFF).

"Ah! Udahlah! Sensei, aktifkan Field-nya!"

Vanessa-sensei menganggukkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba saja simbol matahari di penutup matanya bersinar. Guru berpenampilan nyentrik itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan dan memunculkan _Magic Circle_ di telapak tangannya.

"_Awaken_!" ujarnya dan membuat lorong kelas 'F' tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, dengan beberapa simbol _Rune_ yang melayang disana-sini, bahkan simbol rumus-rumus Matematika dan Fisika ada disitu!

Ryan menyeringai saat _Field_ IPA diaktifkan, dilihatnya pasukan kelas 'E', semuanya memasang wajah penuh keyakinan.

"Kalian tahu? Melawan Elf dalam Pengetahuan Alam itu tidak ada gunanya, itu dikarenakan kami para Elf adalah satu-satunya mahluk yang memiliki kedekatan dengan alam. Jadi, daripada melewati pertarungan yang sia-sia, bisakah kalian membiarkan kami lewat?"

Senyap. Tidak ada yang berbicara ataupun bergerak saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Ryan. Melihat kelas 'F' yang membungkam mulut mereka, Ryan kembali menyeringai dan menganggap kesunyian yang terjadi itu sebagai tanda bahwa kelas 'F' mulai berpikir untuk membiarkannya lewat.

Baru saja Ryan dan 'pasukan'-nya melangkahkan kaki untuk melewati garis depan, mereka langsung di hentikan oleh Elesis dan yang lainnya.

"Kalau mau lewat," ucapan Elesis menggantung dengan kedua mata tertutup.

"Kalian harus melawan kami terlebih dahulu!" ujar Shion menyambung perkataan Elesis – yang akhirnya langsung membantu perang, padahal awalnya hanya _Back-Up_ sebelum Jin menyadari kesalahannya.

"_Summon_!" secara serempak, para murid kelas 'F' bersama Elesis dan Shion di kelilingi dengan simbol-simbol _Rune_. Lalu, di depan mereka, muncul _Rune Circle_ yang tampak tengah mengumpulkan partikel-partikel data dan menyusun suatu bentuk kehidupan.

Saat partike-partikel data itu selesai menyusun diri mereka, tepat di depan Elesis dan Shion, tampak dua sosok diri mereka yang lain namun dengan skala kecil dan desain yang imut. Inilah _Summoned Beast_ milik Elesis dan Shion.

Kalau diperhatikan, Chibi-Elesis mengenakan sebuah baju dan jubah yang di dominasi warna merah dan hitam, dengan beberapa hiasan berwarna emas di bajunya, sebelah tangannya tampak mengenakan sebuah _Arm-Protector_, dan terlihat membawa _Dual Great-Sword_ di kedua tangannya.

Sedangkan Chibi-Shion mengenakan seragam ala detektif seperti Sherlock Holmes – lengkap dengan jubah motif kotak-kotak khas Sherlock Holmes – dan membawa serta sebuah cambuk berduri. Oh! Jangan lupa kalau kedua _Beast_ ini memiliki ekor anjing. Buat nambahin kesan imut kata kepala sekolahnya -.-a.

Meski tampilan kedua _Summoned Beast_ ini tampak meyakinkan, namun _Beast Point_ (_Point_ yang di dapatkan dari nilai ulangan yang berperan sebagai 'nyawa' untuk _Summoned Beast_) milik mereka…keduanya 80. Er…yah, gimana lagi? Mereka dari kelas 'F' sih.

"Hahaha! Nilai macam apa itu?! Teman-teman, ayo kita kalahkan mereka!" ujar salah seorang dari kelas 'E' dan mulai men-_Summon Beast_-nya. Ini membuat seluruh anggota kelas 'E' – kecuali Ryan – mulai men-_summon Beast_ mereka.

Saat _Beast_ mereka semua sudah muncul, mereka secara bersamaan menyerbu _Beast_ Elesis dan Shion. Baru saja Beast mereka akan mendaratkan pukulan pada _Beast_ EleShi, tiba-tiba saja _Rune Circle_ dengan cahaya biru muncul di tengah mereka.

"Jin, kuberitahu padamu bahwa bukan Ryan saja yang mempunyai Beast dengan Kemampuan Unik. Summon!" ujar Lass tiba-tiba, memunculkan sebuah _Rune Circle_ seperti yang dilakukan oleh Elesis dan Shion tadi.

Namun, belum nampak wujud _Beast_ milik Lass, tiba-tiba saja _Summoned Beast_ ninja itu menghilang. Semua beranggapan _Summoned Beast_ milik Lass sangat lemah hingga langsung hancur saat dipanggil. Nope, sayangnya anggapan itu benar-benar salah. Lalu, dimana _Summoned Beast_ milik Lass?

Kalau diantara murid yang tengah bertarung – baik dari kelas 'E' atau 'F' – memiliki mata yang terlatih, mereka pasti menyadari bahwa _Summoned Beast_ milik Lass bergerak dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, bergerak diantara murid kelas 'E' dan 'F' yang bertarung.

Meskipun ada yang menyadari pergerakannya, mereka tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menerima serangan _Summoned Beast_ Lass yang langsung saja menghabiskan poin mereka. Alhasil, seperempat dari pasukan kelas 'E' berhasil diberantas.

"Yah, meski sedikit, namun kita berhasil menang jumlah dari mereka," komentar Lass, yang _Summoned Beast_ miliknya sudah menampakkan wujud aslinya.

_Summoned Beast_ Lass A.K.A Chibi-Lass tampak mengenakan Turtle-neck shirt hitam yang menampakkan bagian perutnya, memakai jubah berwarna biru, mengenakan sebuah ikat kepala dengan plat besi dibagian keningnya, dan terlihat membawa sebilah pedang yang terkenal akan berat dan panjangnya – Nodachi. Poin miliknya? Sungguh di luar dugaan, ia memiliki 95 poin.

Tiba-tiba saja, di belakang pasukan kelas 'E' nampak sebuah sosok yang dapat menyaingi iblis sekalipun. Sosok ini tampak mengenakan helm ala Viking dengan kumis dan jenggot yang tebal serta badan yang berotot. Saat melihatnya, Jin langsung mengenali orang ini.

Begitu murid-murid kelas 'E' yang dibantai Lass melihatnya, mereka langsung menggigil ketakutan.

"Bagi murid yang kehabisan poinnya," ucap sosok itu menggantung, dengan nada yang cukup menyeramkan bagi yang sudah terlanjur kalah dalam perang ini.

"Harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahan!" sambung sosok itu dengan suara menggelegar dan membuat beberapa murid mencoba lari menjauh. Tapi tentu itu sia-sia, karena sosok itu sudah menyeret murid-murid yang kalah sekaligus dengan satu tangan.

Satu catatan bagi kamu-kamu yang ikutan _Summoning War_: pastikan poin milikmu penuh saat mengikuti _Summoning War_. Kalau Beast Poin milikmu habis, kau akan di tarik dalam 'Siksaan Tiada Akhir' dalam bentuk Pelajaran Tambahan oleh Victor-sensei.

Ah, Cuma Pelajaran Tambahan, apa seramnya? Jangan pernah sekali-kali memikirkan hal ini. Kalau kau sampai dihadapkan dengan Pelajaran Tambahan oleh Victor-Sensei, kalian akan mengalami pengalaman yang menyeramkan. Kenapa? Karena Victor-sensei itu bukan guru biasa. Dia adalah pendiri dojo tempat Jin berlatih, _,Silver Knights,_ dan seorang petarung yang terkuat. Dia terkenal karena kesadisannya dalam mengajar P.E.

Kalau sampai tertangkap dalam Pelajaran Tambahannya, pelajaran Matematika-pun akan terasa seperti Latihan Militer. Dan ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Victor-sensei memiliki sebuah tempat latihan militer khusus veteran yang dinamai 'Victor Fortress'. Kok guru di sekolah ini aneh semua sih?

Ryan memasang wajah kaget, bukan hanya karena melihat seperempat dari pasukannya dibabat habis dalam waktu singkat tepat di depan matanya dan karena pemunculan 'perdana' Victor-sensei, namun juga karena…

"Siapa kau! Kapan kau muncul!"

…Dia baru menyadari keberadaan Lass. Sekali lagi, Eksistensi Lass terlupakan. Akhirnya, Lass mojok di tengah medan perang bersama _Summoned Beast_-nya di dekat tempat sampah basah. Wew.

"Woah! Orang asing ini rupanya memiliki Kemampuan Khusus: _Stealth_!" ujar Elesis terkagum-kagum saat melihat hasil pertarungan seseorang – Lass. _Summoned Beast_-nya juga ikut-ikutan kagum dengan mata berbinar.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucapan Shion menggantung. Kemudian dengan penggaris yang entah diambil dari mana, Shion menunjuk Jin dengan wajah kesal.

"Ngapain kau disini? Kembali ke kelas dan jaga Sieghart! Aku yang menggantikanmu di garis depan, dasar tidak berguna," ujar Shion sambil menatap Jin dengan tatapan merendahkan. Kok kayaknya peran Yuuko Kinoshita ada di kelas 'F' ya?

Jin yang dikatai seperti itu langsung menggangguk cepat, karena takut pada Shion JUGA takut kalau-kalau dia di kalahkan oleh murid kelas 'E' dan dibawa oleh mentor dari mentornya dalam Pelajaran Tambahannya.

'Sudah cukup aku tersiksa dari latihan bulanannya di dojo, masa' harus di sekolah juga?' pikirnya sambil menarik mundur pasukan yang dipimpinnya.

"Che, siapapun kau, kecepatanmu hebat juga…tapi, apa bisa menyaingi kemampuanku?" ucap Ryan dengan nada sombong setelah Jin mundur. Ia mulai men-_Summon Beast_-nya yang memakai semacam _Armor_ berwarna hijau dengan simbol _Vanquisher_ dan memegang sepasang _Storm Blade_.

Yang mengejutkan adalah _Beast Point_ miliknya: 150 poin! Lass kaget melihatnya, begitu juga dengan Beast miliknya yang mulai mengambil _Defensive Stance_ saat melihat _Beast_ milik Ryan berlari kearahnya.

Chibi-Ryan mengangkat kedua _Strom Blade_-nya, seakan ingin menusuk Chibi-Lass. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Beast milik Ryan menghilang dan muncul di belakang Chibi-Lass dalam bentuk lain: Mini-Magnus Dan.

'_Kemampuan Unik_: _Transform_?!' pikir Lass, tidak dapat menghindar lagi dan mulai bersiap menerima kekalahannya. Baru saja Pedang Magnus Dan itu hampir menusuk Chibi-Lass, sebuah cambuk melilit ujung pedang Mini-Magnus Dan.

"Elesis! Sekarang!" ujar Shion yang memakai versi Chibi dirinya untuk menahan pedang Mini-Magnus Dan menggunakan cambuknya. Elesis yang mendengar aba-aba Shion langsung memerintahkan versi chibi dirinya untuk menyerang Mini-Magnus Dan.

Dengan kedua _Great-Sword_nya, Chibi-Elesis mengayunkan kedua pedang besar miliknya itu dari dua arah, membuat Mini-Magnus Dan terpental dan kehilangan 20 poin. Ryan mengangkat kedua alisnya, lumayan kaget saat melihat aksi Combo antara Elesis dan Shion.

"Oh, ternyata kerja sama kalian bagus juga," komentar Ryan. Elesis dan Shion menyeringai mendengar pujian dari Ryan, begitu pula dengan _Summoned Beast_ mereka.

"Perang ini akan menjadi semakin menarik," sambung Ryan kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!**

**Pertanyaan 4**: Apakah Yang dimaksud dengan GGL?

**Jawaban Shion**: Gerak Gaya Listrik

(**Komentar Guru**: Benar, Shion. Michael Faraday meneliti bahwa perubahan garis gaya magnet dalam suatu kumparan akan menimbulkan tegangan listrik. Tegangan listrik yang ditimbulkan oleh peristiwa ini-lah yang di kenal sebagai GGL atau Gerak Gaya Listrik)

**Jawaban Lass**: *tulisan masih tidak tampak* Pak! Saya nulis jawaban yang benar! Sumpah!  
(**Komentar Guru**: Bapak masih ragu, Lass…)

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!**

* * *

**Sekarang, RRC (Review Replies Corner!)**

Wai! Kemarin saya lupa ngebalas Reviewers, karena itu, inilah jawaban atas komentar kalian:

**Perfect Maid Haruka**: *Ikutan Nyeruput Teh* hm, begitu ya, pantas saja rasanya ada yang kurang dalam penulisannya. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Ru-san! Hm, pakai tutup sarung? *bayangin Lass mengendap Maling Style* wahahaha! Itu lebih cocok kayaknya! *di death-glare Lass*. Baiklah, thank's sudah membaca dan memberi saran serta mengingatkan saya Ru-san! *nyeruput teh lagi*

**Shion Miyano a.k.a NatNia**: Oh! Hontou Ni? Hm…nampaknya Sense of Humor milik saya sudah benar-benar terlatih, soalnya saya kira bakal garing jadinya -.-a. bagus deh kalau Miyano-san suka . Baiklah, trim's sudah mereview dan mengikuti cerita ini. Tenang saja, 'anak' anda akan aman bersekolah disini. Jaa ne!

**ChaosSeeker**: Hontou Ni Desu Ka!? Alright! I will give it my all to write this story! Thank's for reading and leave a review in my story, Chaos-san!

**Totsuka-san**: umm…actually, I'm using indonesian. But that's not a problem. Nope, 'Hideyoshi' is not here already, and I'm using Ronan as him/her (What is Hideyoshi Gender anyway?) and Shion is one of the OC that become 'Student' in this story. About Dio and Ley…well, I think I will not make them as an twins, but I will make them as friend that happen to (almost) have same face. And last but not least, thank's for reading my story, I really really appreciate it! See you on next chapter!

**Chloe Cyasesa**: hai Chloe-san! Yup, saya udah update karena…well, masa-masa setelah MOS ternyata lebih tenang dari yang saya bayangkan. Saya pikir karena sudah selesai MOS, laptop bakal jauh dari jangkauan, ternyata tidak! Makanya saya sudah update. Baiklah, akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview cerita saya. Sampai ketemu chapter depan!


	7. Chapter 6

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!**

**A/N:** Yosh! Libur lebaran sudah mulai di sekolah author! Tahu apa artinya? Itu artinya…Update berikutnya muncul! Saya mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Lebaran bagi teman-teman muslim di luar sana! Seperti biasa, balasan Review ada di bawah.

* * *

**-School VI: Dan Pemenangnya Adalah…!-**

Baiklah, kita lihat _previously_-nya dulu.

Di _chapter_ lalu, kelas 'F' dengan Sieghart sebagai pemimpinnya, memulai _Summoning War_ perdana mereka di awal semester atas permintaan Jin. Sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan – Jin – malah melupakan hal terpenting yaitu nilainya _Beast_ miliknya sendiri yang jatuh dalam Ujian Penempatan.

Akhirnya, Shion diminta meng-_Cover_ garis depan sebagai pengganti Jin. Bersama Elesis dan Lass, mereka berhadapan langsung dengan ketua kelas 'E', Ryan Woodsguard, dengan _Beast_ berkemampuan unik miliknya; _Transform_.

Sayangnya, meski Lass juga memiliki kemampuan unik yaitu _Stealth_, ia akhirnya terdesak oleh Ryan. Saat itulah, aksi _Combo_ antara Elesis dan Shion menyelamatkan sang Ninja tanpa eksistensi itu.

Mereka berdua berhasil mengurangi 20 poin dari _Beast Point_ milik Ryan karena menerima damage serangan oleh Chibi-Elesis menggunakan _Dual-Great Sword_ miliknya. Ryan yang awalnya kurang tertarik untuk melawan kelas 'F' mulai menganggap bahwa pertarungan ini akan menjadi lebih seru.

Ok, _Previously_-nya sudah dibacakan. Namun, Sebelum masuk ke cerita, apakah kalian masih mengingat apa peraturan umum _Summoning War_? Kalau tidak, silahkan baca peraturan di bawah ini dengan seksama.

Pertama, ingatlah untuk mengisi poin _Beast_ milik sendiri agar tidak dapat dengan mudah dikalahkan. Bagi peserta ujian yang kehabisan poin-nya – dalam kata lain, nol – diwajibkan untuk mengikuti Pelajaran Tambahan oleh Victor-sensei.

Dua, untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini, salah satu dari tiap anggota kelas harus mengalahkan si ketua kelas yang menjabat sebagai pimpinan kelas masing-masing. Pertarungan dengan ketua kelas dapat di lakukan dengan sistem satu lawan satu ataupun secara berkelompok 'membantai' si ketua kelas.

Terakhir, poin yang berkurang dari tiap serangan adalah 10 poin. 20 atau lebih jika senjata yang dipakai ada 2 dan di pakai secara bersamaan. Dalam kasus Elesis, ia menggunakan _Dual-Great Sword_, sehingga ia memiliki banyak sekali peluang untuk mengurangi 20 poin dari lawannya.

Sekarang, sebelum ke medan perang, kita lihat apa yang sedang di lakukan Jin.

* * *

'**F' Class**

**Normal POV**

SREK! Pintu geser kelas 'F' di buka dengan kasar hingga membuat pintu itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Sieghart yang saat itu malah santai di dalam kelas dalam posisi tiduran, langsung melihat siapa yang menyebabkan pintu malang itu terbuka.

Amy yang saat itu tengah membaca sebuah buku juga langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan mendapati sosok _Martial Artist_ berambut merah yang juga merangkap sebagai teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat datang, Jinny~!" ujar Amy dengan _Happy-Go-Lucky_ sembari menyapa Jin yang bersusah payah mendirikan kembali pintu kelasnya itu.

"Oh, cepat sekali kau kembali," ucap Sieghart sembari bangkit untuk duduk menghadap Jin. Jin memberikan _Death-Glare_ pada Sieghart. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dari tatapan tajam Jin.

Akhirnya, Jin menghela napas, menepis segala pikirannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus menghajar Sieghart saat itu juga. Ia mengingat kejadian 'Tragis' dimana murid-murid kelas 'E' di bawa oleh 'Algojo' menuju 'Pengeksekusian' mereka, sehingga ia enggan berdebat dengan Ketua Kelasnya itu.

Sebagai manusia yang ingin bertahan hidup, Jin tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jadi, dengan terpaksa, ia akan meminta saran dari sohibnya ini. Meski terkesan malas, Sieghart itu sebenarnya cukup jenius dalam hal seperti ini. Tidak hanya dalam urusan pelajaran, Sieghart juga memiliki banyak pengalaman yang terkait dengan urusan militer.

"Sekarang, bagaimana? Aku ingin berpartisipasi dalam perang ini, tapi bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu kalau _Beast Point_ milikku sekarat?" ucap Jin kemudian setelah sekian lama berdiam. Sieghart yang tadinya memasang wajah malas, mulai tersenyum.

"Kata-kata itulah yang kutunggu," ucap Sieghart yang kemudian menepukkan tangannya. Tak lama, anggota FFF turun dari langit-langit sambil membawa _Knight Master_ bersama mereka. Jin _sweatdrop_ melihat 'Kejadian Aneh Tapi Sudah Biasa Terjadi' tepat di depannya itu. Tapi kayaknya _Knight Master_ adem-adem aja. Luar biasa…dalam berbagai arti.

"Er…apa hubungannya membawa _Knight Master_ kemari dengan memenangkan perang ini?" tanya Jin yang sudah jelas sangat bingung. Sieghart terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Jin, seolah hal yang dilakukannya ini sebenarnya sudah sangat jelas.

"Hehehe, kau pasti tahu kenapa," jawab Sieghart. Jin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya kemudian memasang tampang berpikir. Tak lama, sebuah bohlam lampu 5 watt muncul di atas kepala Jin.

"Oh! Kau ingin menggunakan _Knight Master_ supaya ikut dalam perang ini dan membuat beliau bertarung di sisi kita, begitu?" jawab Jin asal. Sieghart yang tadi memasang wajah berbinar langsung menepak dahinya dengan keras, sementara Amy hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil tertawa garing.

"Kadang aku lupa kalau kau itu sebenarnya agak bodoh," komentar Sieghart, yang tentu saja tidak terdengar oleh Jin. Sieghart kemudian memasang wajahnya yang paling serius.

"Aku ingin kalian mengambil Remedial dalam mata pelajaran IPA," ucap Sieghart. Sekali lagi, Jin tampak bingung. Amy awalnya juga tampak bingung, tapi akhirnya gadis berambut merah muda itu mengerti apa yang direncanakan Sieghart.

"Jangan-jangan, Sieggy mau memakai nilai Remedial yang kami kerjakan agar kami bisa mengisi _Beast Point_ kami, benar kan?" ujar Amy saat mengetahui maksud Sieghart untuk meminta mereka melakukan Remedial. Jin yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Sieghart langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Heh! Ide yang bagus! Tapi, ada satu hal yang kau lupakan," Jin menggantungkan kalimatnya, sekali lagi menambahkan efek misteri seperti _chapter_ lalu. Sieghart dan Amy melempar pandangan yang seakan menanyakan maksud Jin.

BET! Jin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah _Knight Master_. Ingat: sebagai _readers_ yang baik, jangan pernah mengikuti tingkah Jin, ok? _Back to story_. Jin menatap tajam Sieghart dengan jari telunjuk masih mengarah pada _Knigh Master_.

"Kenapa _Knight Master_ yang dibawa?! Dia 'kan guru Bahasa Inggris?!"

BUAK! Suara Jin yang menerima _Head-Chop_ menggunakan kamus Indonesia-Inggris setebal 5 Inchi tepat di atas kepalanya, membuat Jin jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap dengan kepala berasap. Pelakunya? Ya _Knight Master_. Sieghart tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat hal itu sementara Amy kalang-kabut mencari perban dan obat merah di dalam tas-nya.

"Hahaha! Meski guru Bahasa Inggris, _Knight Master_ ini _School Counselor_, makanya beliau memiliki ijin untuk memberikan Remedial pada murid-murid peserta _Summoning War_ untuk mengisi _Beast Point_ mereka, Hahaha!" ujar Sieghart menjelaskan di sela-sela tawanya sambil mengebrak-gebrak lantai kelas itu.

Jin – yang tampaknya mengalami gegar otak ringan – bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya dengan aura berwarna merah keluar dari badannya. Saat-saat itulah yang Sieghart tunggu-tunggu. Dengan segera, calon pemimpin keluarga Sieghart itu memberikan pensil dan penghapus pada Amy dan Jin.

"_Well_, kerjakan ujian ini sambil terus mengeluarkan _Burning Aura_-mu itu Jin, _good luck_," ucap Sieghart kemudian mengambil posisi tiduran lagi. Jin makin emosi sekaligus bingung, terlebih karena Sieghart menyuruhnya mengerjakan Remedial saat dia masih emosi.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Jin berhenti memikirkan hal itu saat Knight Master mulai membagikan soal Remedial. Jin membuka soal miliknya dan membaca soal pertama.

'_Baiklah, soal pertama: pada sebuah tabel, tertulis Satuan Internasional untuk Kuat Arus Listrik adalah Coulomb. Benar atau Salah? Mengapa demikian? Well…jawabannya…_' pikir Jin sembari menuliskan jawaban miliknya. Kemudian, ia membaca soal berikutnya.

'_Soal kedua: sebuah benda memiliki titik didih sebesar 160 derajat Celcius. Jika diukur dengan termometer Fahrenheit, maka suhu benda tersebut ketika mendidih adalah…Fahrenheit. Hm, kalau diubah, maka jadi seperti ini…_' pikir Jin lagi sembari mencorat-coret kertas hitungan miliknya kemudian menuliskan jawaban yang ia peroleh dari hitungannya.

Setelah beberapa soal dikerjakan, Jin menghentikan pekerjaannya saat membaca soal yang hampir selalu gagal ia jawab: Sebutkan perbedaan dari Vena dan Arteri. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya.

'_Aku lupa! kalaupun ingat, pasti jawabanku tertukar! Gimana nih?!_' batin Jin menjerit saat ia membaca soal itu. Di dalam kebingungannya itulah, Jin mendengar suara pensil yang di adu dengan permukaan kertas jawaban di sampingnya.

TEK..TEK..TEK..TEK..TEK!

Suara pensil yang beradu dengan kertas jawaban itu sangat berbeda dari yang biasa di dengar oleh Jin. Biasanya, frekuensi tiap goresan pensil terhadap permukaan kertas terdengar sangat jarang, namun yang ia dengar saat ini terdengar berkesinambungan. Dilihatnya Amy yang saat itu juga mengikuti Remedial bersamanya dan tak lama matanya terbelalak seperti mata burung hantu saat ia melihat Amy yang menulis jawaban Remedialnya.

"Tidak Mungkin," gumam Jin benar-benar terperangah melihat kejadian di depannya.

Saat ini, Amy mengerjakan tiap ujian remedial yang disediakan dengan cepat, secara harafiah. Tangannya yang menulis jawaban di tiap lembar ujian bergerak sangat cepat hingga meninggalkan _After Image_.

Soal yang dikerjakanpun sudah setumpuk. Jin menatap Sieghart tidak percaya. Sieghart menyeringai.

"Inilah senjata rahasiaku, dengan kemampuan Amy yang setara anak kelas 'A', kita bisa memanfaatkan ujian remedial yang jumlahnya tidak dibatasi," ucap Sieghart tersenyum bangga.

* * *

**Back to The Battlefield**

**Normal POV**

"Elesis! Awas!"

"Uoh! _Thank's_, Shion!"

"Kalau terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa pasukan kita habis duluan!"

Wah, tampaknya saat kita melihat Jin melakukan Remedial, kita kehilangan momen-momen pertarungan Ryan versus 'F' Class '_Three Musketters'_. Sudah sekian menit mereka semua bertarung dan kalau diperhatikan pasukan kelas 'F' mulai terdesak.

Elesis, Shion, dan Lass saat ini memerintahkan _Summoned Beast_ mereka memakai _Defensive Stance _dan menyebabkan poin mereka banyak berkurang. Elesis dan Shion yang tadinya memiliki 80 poin, sekarang tersisa setengahnya, sedangkan Lass tersisa 60 Poin.

Ketiganya tampak lelah, apalagi saat mereka mengetahui bahwa Kemampuan Unik milik Ryan tidak hanya dapat mengubah _Summoned Beast_ miliknya menjadi _Magnus Dan_ dengan damage tinggi, melainkan juga menjadi _Moonlight Wolf_ yang menyerang secara brutal.

Kemampuan _Stealth_ Chibi-Lass bahkan tidak dapat menyaingi kecepatan yang dimiliki Chibi-Ryan yang memakai bentuk _Transform_ selain Magnus Dan. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya trio kelas 'F' itu memakai _Defensive Stance_.

"Hee, membosankan, kukira pertarungan ini bakal menarik," ucap Ryan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Disana, tersisa sekitar tiga murid kelas 'F' yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menghabisi kalian sekaligus!" ujar Ryan memerintahkan Chibi-_Moonlight Wolf_-nya untuk menghabisi mereka bertiga sekaligus. Trio kelas 'F' itu hanya bisa pasrah menunggu serangan Chibi-Ryan menghabisi _Summoned Beast_ mereka. Kekalahan sudah ada di depan mereka…setidaknya begitu kalau saja…

"HEAAA!"

…Jin tidak datang tepat pada waktunya. Elesis, Shion, dan Lass memasang ekspresi lega saat melihat seseorang yang mereka kenal datang dengan _Beast Point_ yang cukup tinggi: 120 Poin! Terlihat _Summoned Beast_ ini mengenakan baju yang di dominasi warna putih dan merah, memakai sebuah ikat kepala dan membawa sepasang _Vajra_ berwarna merah.

Saat ini, Chibi-Jin menyilangkan kedua _Vajra_-nya, mengumpulkan energi di keduanya dan menembakkan energi itu pada _Summoned Beast_ Ryan, mengakibatkan Chibi-Ryan tersungkur kelantai dengan wajah terlebih dahulu, membuat _Beast Point_ Ryan berkurang sebanyak 40 poin.

Ryan _Jaw-drop_ saat melihat _Summoned Beast_ miliknya terkena serangan Chibi-Jin. Bukan karena kemunculan Jin yang muncul tiba-tiba, namun karena bisa-bisanya Jin mengurangi 40 poin miliknya dengan dua serangan. Ryan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah belakang Jin dan mendapati teman-teman sekelas Ryan sudah diseret menjauh oleh Victor-sensei, membuat Ryan tambah _jaw-drop_.

"Oh! Kau datang tepat waktu, Jin!" ujar Elesis sambil ber_High-Five_ dengan Jin. Jin membalas _High-Five_ Elesis sambil tertawa kecil.

Dilihatnya kedua rekannya yang lain; Shion, yang masih tidak terlalu menyukai laki-laki, tersenyum tipis sambil menaikkan salah satu jempolnya, sementara Lass juga memberikan _High-Five_ pada Jin – yang diabaikan oleh orang yang bersangkutan dengan alasan Jin tidak mengenali Lass.

"Heh, kalau begini, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghabisimu dulu! _Transform_: Magnus Dan!" ujar Ryan menunjuk Jin sembari memerintahkan _Beast_-nya untuk berubah menjadi bentuk Magnus Dan. Chibi-Ryan dalam bentuk Magnus Dan bergerak dan mengarahkan ujung pedangnya tepat pada Chibi-Jin.

Saat pedang itu hampir menusuk _Summoned Beast_nya, Jin menyeringai. Ia memerintahkan agar versi chibi-nya itu menghindar serangan itu. Chibi-Ryan tidak bisa menghentikan serangannya. Saat itulah Jin memanfaatkan momentum itu dan memerintahkan _Beast_-nya untuk melakukan _Double Hit_ menggunakan kedua _Vajra_-nya.

Kini _Beast-Point_ Ryan tersisa 70 poin. Ini membuat Ryan lumayan kesal sehingga ia memerintahkan Chibi-Ryan untuk transform lagi, namun kali ini dengan bentuk yang berbeda lagi.

Kali ini Chibi-Ryan berubah wujud menjadi Nephillim. Dengan desain _Transform_ yang dilengkapi sayap, Chibi-Nephillim kini mendominasi areal pertarungan di udara. Meskipun Chibi-Lass bisa melompat tinggi bak ninja dan juga memiliki senjata yang panjang, namun masih tidak bisa menjangkau Chibi-Nephillim.

"Cih! Kalau begini, kita tidak bisa menjangkaunya!" ujar Shion yang juga berkali-kali memerintahkan _Summoned Beast_nya untuk mencoba menangkap salah satu sayap Chibi-Nephillim dan menariknya ke bawah.

Mendengar komentar Shion, seringai Jin makin lebar. Ia memasang wajah santai dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku Blazer-nya.

"Siapa bilang?"

Tak lama…BUUM! Terlihat sebuah meriam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di bawah dan menembakkan pelurunya pada Chibi-Nephillim yang saat itu tidak terlalu waspada sehingga harus secara langsung menerima peluru meriam itu. Akhirnya, tanpa penundaan lagi, Chibi-Nephillim terjatuh menyisakan 60 poin.

Semuanya tercengang, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara tembakan dan mendapati Chibi-Amy yang memakai pakaian bak idola serba pink, membawa sebuah tas kecil, dan memakai kacamata ber-frame berbentuk bintang. Di depannya, terdapat sebuah meriam dengan ujung yang masih berasap.

Poin-nya? Siap-siap tercengang sekali lagi karena poin milik Amy adalah 345 poin!

"_Way to go_, Amy!" ujar Jin mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas bersama dengan _Summoned Beast_-nya. Amy yang dipuji oleh Jin wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah, begitu juga dengan _Summoned Beast_-nya.

"Baiklah," Jin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryan "Sekarang giliranku menyerang! Dan ingatkan padaku agar berterima kasih pada Sieghart karena menyuruhku ujian dengan _Burning Mode_ diaktifkan!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun tiba-tiba Chibi-Jin mulai mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah dari tubuhnya. Semua yang memiliki mata dan hadir disitu tercengang melihat _Summoned Beast_ Jin.

"Tidak mungkin!" ujar Ryan dengan wajah shock, sementara rekan-rekan Jin tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak mungkin kau memiliki Kemampuan Unik: _Burning Aura_!" sambung Ryan membuat Lass yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja itu _Burning Aura_ – kemampuan unik seperti _Rage_ Sieghart yang melipatgandakan kekuatan serangan Beast menjadi 2 kali," ucap Lass menjelaskan.

"Dengan kata lain," Jin menyambung kalimat Lass "Satu kali menerima serangan dariku dalam Burning Aura sama dengan kau yang kekurangan 20 poin!"

Ryan tercekat, akhirnya ia menyadari bagaimana bisa Jin mengurangi poinnya sebanyak 40 poin hanya dengan dua serangan. Ryan kemudian mencoba untuk melakukan _Transform_ menjadi Nephillim sekali lagi lagi untuk mundur namun sudah terlebih dulu di tahan oleh Shion menggunakan cambuk miliknya.

"_Not so fast, Elf_!" ujar Shion. Elesis mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memerintahkan _Summoned Beast_-nya untuk menyerang Chibi-Ryan menggunakan _Dual-Great Sword_ miliknya.

60 poin, berkurang 20 poin. Tersisa 40 poin.

Setelah menerima serangan Elesis, kali ini giliran Lass menggunakan kemampuan _Stealth_ dan muncul di belakang Chibi-Ryan secara tiba-tiba dan berhasil menghasilkan satu sabetan di tubuh Chibi-Ryan.

40 poin, berkurang 10 poin. Tersisa 30 poin.

Amy juga mulai menyerang, _Summoned Beast_-nya melakukan _Double Jump_ dan memanggil sebuah _Machine Gun_, menembakkannya kearah Chibi-Ryan.

30 poin, berkurang 10 poin. Tersisa 20 poin.

Serangan terakhir, Chibi-Jin meng-_infuse_ energi _Burning_-nya ke dalam kedua _Vajra_-nya dan menyerang Chibi-Ryan dengan meninju pipi kiri dan kanan Chibi-Ryan.

20 poin, berkurang 20 poin karena di serang oleh _User_ dengan _Burning Aura_. Poin habis. Pemenangnya kelas 'F'!

"Yeah! Kita menang!" ujar Jin sambil melompat kegirangan, dengan salah satu tinjunya mengarah ke atas.

Shion dan Elesis ber-_high five_, puas karena _Combo_ mereka berdua juga karena kemenangan mereka ini. Amy tersenyum kearah Lass – sepertinya Cuma dia yang menyadari keberadaan Lass.

Belum semenit mereka larut dalam kemenangan mereka, Victor-sensei tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Tunggu dulu!" semuanya menghadap kearah Victor-sensei yang…menyeret Sieghart?

"Pertarungan kali ini hasilnya seri!"

Hening. Semuanya mematung.

"EEEEEEEEH?!"

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Elesis, dengan sedikit emosi. Victor-sensei menunjuk Sieghart yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Dia di kalahkan tepat setelah kalian mengalahkan Ryan," jawab Victor-sensei santai. Semuanya memakai bermacam-macam ekspresi: ada yang cengo (Jin dan Lass), ada yang terlihat bersiap menghajarnya (Elesis dan Shion), dan ada juga yang terlihat prihatin (Amy). Sieghart hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Haha, mau bagaimana lagi, gak ada yang meng-_cover_ kelas sih dan aku menjadi sasaran empuk. lagian nilai ujian penempatanku juga nol karena aku ketiduran sepanjang ujian,"

Dan hari itu merupakan sejarah dimana kelas 'F' hampir memenangkan perang mereka. Sementara itu, mereka tidak menyadari bayangan seorang perempuan dengan warna mata berbeda antara satu dengan yang lain.

Perempuan ini tampak terus memperhatikan Sieghart yang di bawa pergi menuju ruang 'hukuman' oleh Victor-sensei dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Sieghart…," bisiknya. Tiba-tiba, perempuan itu melihat Amy berlari kearah Sieghart sambil menyerahkan sekotak makanan. Mari tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia yakin sekali kalau Sieghart terlihat menangis setelah menerima kotak makanan pemberian Amy.

Amarah muncul dalam diri Mari sembari pergi menjauh dari situ.

* * *

**~After School~**

"Hah, padahal kupikir kita bakal dapat fasilitas kelas 'E' yang lebih baik daripada kelas kita saat ini," ucap Jin dengan loyo berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Di belakangnya tampak Lass, Shion, Sieghart, Elesis, dan Amy mengikutinya.

"Uh, hukumannya cukup menyeramkan," komentar Sieghart dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Haha, sudahlah, tadikan sudah kuberi makanan buatan sendiri untuk menyemangatimu, sampai-sampai kau menangis terharu, iya kan?~" ucap Amy berusaha menyemangati Sieghart. Sieghart tertawa garing.

"A-ahaha, iya ya, itu cukup menyemangatiku," ucap Sieghart, namun dalam hati dia berkata begini: '_Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku tadi menangis karena harus menerima makanan itu darimu?_' tapi karena dia tidak tega jadi hal itu tidak di katakannya.

Baru saja mereka sampai di depan gerbang, mereka di cegat oleh seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut spiky hitam, seragam hitam, jaket merah dengan bulu di bagian lehernya, dan tampak seperti berandalan dari depan.

Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul juga murid-murid lain yang datang dari berbagai arah mereka. Ada seorang perempuan dengan perawakan pendek berambut ungu di sebelah kiri, seorang laki-laki (perempuan?) dengan rambut biru panjang di ponytail di sebelah kanan, dan seseorang berambut coklat bergelombang dengan wajah nyaris seperti Lass di belakang.

Amy mendekat kearah Jin, agak takut karena tiba-tiba saja di cegat oleh beberapa orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Hei, Kai! Bisa kau minta teman-temanmu ini untuk menjauh? Teman-temanku agak takut melihat kalian," ucap Sieghart tiba-tiba pada murid laki-laki berpenampilan berandalan di depan mereka. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah datar.

"Maaf, Sieg, ini perintah ketua kelas kami," ucap laki-laki itu

* * *

**Student ID Card!**

**Name:** Kaistern Flameweilder (Male)

'**Parent':** ChaosSeeker

**Class:** 'A'

**Status:** Active

Delinquent but Genius Student(?)

* * *

"Oh? Memangnya siapa ketua kelas-mu?" tanya Sieghart dengan nada meremehkan. Kaistern nyaris menyeringai. Beberapa detik setelah Sieghart mengatakkan itu, dari belakang Kaistern, muncul seorang perempuan berambut Biru dengan dua mata berbeda warna. Sieghart tampak kaget, lengkap dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sieghart," ucap perempuan itu dengan wajah bersemu merah.

* * *

**Student ID Card!**

**Name:** Mari Ming Onette (Female)

'**Parent':** KOG Studio

**Class:** 'A'

**Status:** Active ('A' Class Rep)

Mad-Scientist the 1st and (Self-Proclaim) Sieghart's Wife

* * *

"Hee, jadi ini ketua kelas 'F' yang dengan bodohnya menetap di kelas tanpa perlindungan?" komentar perempuan berambut ungu yang ada di sebelah kiri rombongan Sieghart.

* * *

**Student ID Card!**

**Name:** Arme Glenstid (Female)

'**Parent':** KOG Studio

**Class:** 'A'

**Status:** Active ('A' Class Vice-Rep)

Mad Scientist the 2nd

* * *

"Hm, tidak berguna," komentar yang lain dengan nada dingin.

* * *

**Student ID Card!**

**Name:** Rufus Wilde (Male)

'**Parent':** KOG Studio

**Class:** 'A'

**Status:** Active

'A' Class Bounty Hunter

* * *

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu, sopanlah sedikit," ucap seorang…laki-laki atau perempuan ya?...pokonya rambutnya biru di ponytail.

* * *

**Student ID Card!**

**Name:** Ronan Erudon (….Male, kali? Atau Female?...)

'**Parent':** KOG Studio

**Class:** 'A'

**Status:** Active

Pretty Boy XD

* * *

Rombongan Sieghart tampak tegang, apalagi setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sieghart saat ketua kelas mereka itu melihat Mari. Tambah lagi, mereka ini murid-murid kelas 'A'! tunggu dulu, memangnya apa mau mereka dengan anak-anak kelas 'F'?

Mari melangkah maju mendekati Sieghart, setelah jarak mereka berdua tersisa beberapa inchi lagi, Mari langsung berjalan kearah Amy dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku ingin mengajukkan Perang Pemanggilan dengan kelas kalian,"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N: maaf kali ini tidak ada sesi pertanyaan oleh guru, soalnya fokus ke Perang-nya dulu. Seperti biasa: ayo ke RRC!

**Review Replies Corner:**

**Chloe Cyasesa:** saya yang nulisnya aja kagak ngerti -.-a #plak! Yup, this story still have a long way toward the ending, makanya stay tuned ya !

**Perfect Maid Haruka:** etto…Lass itu siapa ya? #kena lempar kunai. Becanda Lassie, kamu pinter kok! Cuma kamunya aja yang gak diakuin keberadaannya #dilempar Nodachi. Finally! My first story without typo & grammar error! Yey! #nari hula-hula. Thank's atas pujiannya Ru!

**ChaosSeeker:** thank's! susah juga lho nulis yang kemarin, soalnya saya pake SKS (Sistem Kebut Sejam) hehe. Two word: thank you!

**Shion Miyano a.k.a NatNia:** haha, senang bisa membuat orang lain tertawa dan gak perlu sungkan, anak anda membantu sekali dalam perang ini (walau akhirnya perjuangannya sia-sia karena Sieghart -.-a) stay tuned ya!

**Satsuki Kobayakawa:** wow, ternyata Satsuki-san sudah baca fic ini ya? Hehe, karena mendapat banyak ide, makanya saya update kilat dan akhirnya sampai chapter segini. Hontou ni? Terima kasih, saya kira Battle Scene-nya bakal jelek karena saya gak terlalu pandai bikinnya. Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Ibaratnya, seperti Pokemon dengan Trainer-nya. Untuk lebih jelas, silahkan lihat Anime aslinya yang berjudul 'Baka to test to shoukanjuu!'


	8. Summer Special 1

**Serdin Private Highschool – Summon The Beast!**

A/N: Konnichiwa~! Kembali lagi dengan saya Kepala Sekolah SPH (Padahal kemarin katanya Kepala Sekolah SPH itu Karina Erudon -.-a) perlu dicatat cerita kali ini lebih mengarah ke persiapan para kru di kelas 'F' menghadapi kelas 'A'! oh, dan peraturan Summoning War di Summer Special ini saya ambil dari peraturan mode Touch Down dari S4 League.

* * *

**-Summer Special I: Obake Fight! -**

Semuanya – Jin, Amy, Lass, Sieghart, Elesis, dan Shion – berkumpul di sebuah caffe sepulang sekolah. Terlihat semuanya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka – T-shirt putih lengan pendek, laki-laki memakai dasi biru sedangkan yang perempuan memakai dasi merah.

Semuanya memasang ekspresi bervariasi: Jin nampak frustasi, Amy terlihat sangat lesu, Lass masih memasang wajah datar, Sieghart – lagi-lagi – terlihat mengantuk, sedangkan Elesis dan Shion sibuk berkutat dengan dunia mereka sendiri: Elesis membaca artikel tentang kejuaraan kendo baru-baru ini sementara Shion kembali membaca novel favoritnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Jin memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama terdiam. Maklum, ditantang oleh kelas 'A', bahkan langsung oleh ketua kelasnya membuat mereka semua agak shock.

"Di kelas 'A' sudah ada Mad-Scientist the 1st dan the 2nd, berandalan jenius Kaistern, spesialis serangan diam-diam Rufus, juga si Gender Trap itu," ucap Elesis, membuat daftar orang-orang 'penting' kelas 'A'. Shion menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak bisa langsung begitu saja mengalahkan ketua kelasnya tanpa menyingkirkan mereka semua, maksudku, katakanlah kita sudah mengalahkan anak buahnya, tapi apa bisa kita mengungguli nilai Mari si ketua kelas?" sambung Shion.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Shion. Mereka semua berpikiran sama. Sieghart menghela napasnya.

"Benar-benar merepotkan,"

Melawan kelas 'E' saja susahnya luar biasa, sekarang mau melawan kelas 'A' lagi – yang tentunya akan sangat sulit sekali menjatuhkan ketua kelasnya, meskipun semua murid kelas 'A' sudah dijatuhkan. Seberapa tidak beruntungnya itu coba?

Di tengah kebingungan itu, Sieghart memandangi Lemon Tea dingin yang ada di depannya kemudian memperhatikan tiap kejadian yang ada disekitarnya, hingga sepupu Elesis ini tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu.

"Musim panas…" gumam Sieghart tanpa ia sadari.

Semuanya memasang wajah bingung, apalagi saat mereka melihat Sieghart mulai mengobrak-abrik tas miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah notes hitam kecil dan mulai membuka-buka notes itu. Seketika, wajah Sieghart kembali cerah saat ia sampai di sebuah halaman.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi anak-anak kelas 'A' dan kita mempunyai cukup banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkannya," ucap Sieghart sambil tersenyum lebar. Semuanya memandang Sieghart bingung. Sieghart kemudian menunjukkan sebuah notes kecil yang sedari tadi ia pegang pada rekan-rekan kelasnya.

Semuanya membaca notes itu dan menemukan sebuah catatan detail tentang acara tahunan sekolah yang akan diadakan disekolah mereka selama satu minggu. Sebagai tambahan, acara ini membuat proses belajar-mengajar dihentikan sementara dan sebagai gantinya para siswa akan diikutsertakan dalam mempersiapkan acara tersebut: Festival Musim Panas Serdin.

"Kita akan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengadakan peperangan yang tidak akan banyak mengakibatkan korban perang," gumam Sieghart, meletakkan notes kecil itu diatas meja, dimana sebuah tulisan kecil berwarna hitam yang dilingkari dengan pulpen bertinta merah oleh Sieghart: Obake Summoning War Tournament TD!

* * *

**-Next Day-**

"Oh? Kalian ditantang oleh anak-anak kelas 'A'? yakin?" Karina – sang kepala sekolah – memasang ekspresi tidak percaya saat Sieghart mengatakkan perihal tantangan yang mereka terima dari kelas 'A' langsung.

Sieghart memasang wajah datar dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam kedua saku celananya.

"Kalau anda tidak percaya, anda bisa tanya pada putri anda, Ronan Erudon," ucap Sieghart dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Karina sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Sieghart.

"Etto…dia itu laki-laki," Karina menjelaskan namun nampaknya tidak dihiraukan oleh Sieghart.

"Karena itu," Sieghart memulai "Kami ingin ikut serta turnamen bertema Obake yang akan diadakan nanti dan maksud kedatangan kami disini adalah untuk meminta keterangan tentang ketentuan turnamen tersebut,"

Sang kepala sekolah hanya bisa menghela napas, kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar formulir pendaftaran kepada Sieghart.

"Cara menentukan menang-kalah di Obake Summoning War bukan dengan cara menjatuhkan ketua kelas mereka, melainkan dengan merebut benda ini kemudian membawanya ke kelas lawan tanpa kehabisan poin atau tidak ada yang merebut benda ini dari tangan siapa saja yang membawanya, tim yang lebih dulu membuat 5 Touch Down yang ditentukan sebagai pemenangnya," ucap Karina sambil mengeluarkan sebuah boneka kecil berwarna kuning, bermata satu, juga memiliki sebuah antena diatas kepalanya.

"Tiap murid yang kehabisan poin tidak akan diikutkan dalam pelajaran tambahan dari Victor-sensei namun mereka diperbolehkan mengikuti Ujian Perbaikan sehingga bisa di re-spawn di arena pertempuran lagi," sambung Karina sambil tersenyum pada perwakilan kelas 'F' tersebut, membuat Jin lumayan lega karena ia tidak perlu menghadapi Victor-sensei apabila kehabisan poin.

"Tapi, kalau kelas kalian kalah, kalian akan diikutkan dalam pelajaran tambahan Victor-sensei sepulang sekolah selama satu minggu,"

Dan Jin langsung ingin berlari mencari jimat perlindungan di kuil terdekat setelah mendengar konsekuensi apabila kalah dalam Obake Tournament ini. Namun Sieghart tampaknya tidak tampak gentar sama sekali, malah ia tersenyum lebar saat menyalami Karina dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saat mereka bertiga bersiap-siap keluar dari situ, sang kepala sekolah menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu, ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku ingatkan. Summoned Beast kalian saat Festival Musim Panas nanti akan berubah. Sebenarnya hal ini hanya kuberitahu pada putra ku, namun akan kuberitahu pada kalian juga. Awaken!"

Karina mengeluarkan beberapa simbol Rune dari tangannya dan membuat sebuah field yang dipersiapkan untuk testing Summoned Beast.

"Sekarang, aku ingin kalian men-summon Beast kalian,"

Meskipun awalnya bingung, namun ketiga perwakilan kelas 'F' itu menuruti perintah sang kepala sekolah dan men-summon beast mereka. Akan tetapi, bukannya beast ukuran chibi dengan desain imut, melainkan beast yang tinggi dan ukuran mereka sama seperti manusia juga….

* * *

**-'F' Class-**

"Begitulah ceritanya," ucap Jin duduk bersila sambil menghela napasnya. Sementara disebelahnya berdiri summoned beast miliknya yang berpenampilan seperti vampir Cina: baju bangsawan Cina berwarna merah lengan panjang, lengkap dengan jimat yang tertempel di keningnya. Dan ia juga tampak memegang dua buah Vajra di kedua tangannya.

Mata Elesis, Amy, dan Shion terbelalak.

"Jadi…beast kita akan mengambil bentuk monster, hantu, atau tokoh yang menyeramkan di Festival Musim Panas nanti?" tanya Shion, memulai pertanyaan. Sieghart mengangguk bersama Summoned Beast miliknya yang tampak seperti vampir di novel Twilight, dengan sebuah Great-Sword Soluna di punggungnya.

"Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan pada kami bagaimana caranya memenangkan turnamen ini?" kali ini giliran Elesis yang bertanya. Lass segera muncul di samping Elesis dan mulai menjelaskan apa saja peraturan dasar summoning war kali ini.

Elesis mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Lass.

"Tapi, resikonya besar juga. Kita memang tidak apa-apa bila kehabisan poin ditengah pertempuran, juga tidak perlu takut apabila ketua kelas diserang, namun bila kalah kita harus ikut dalam Pelajaran Tambahan Victor-sensei," ucap Jin merinding.

"Disini dikatakan bahwa satu kelompok harus terdiri dari 4-6 perwakilan dari kelas sendiri jika ingin mengikuti turnamen ini," gumam Lass, membaca formulir pendaftaran yang diberikan kepala sekolah tadi, sementara Summoned Beast miliknya – yang berpenampilan seperti pembunuh berantai Jack The Ripper, lengkap dengan dua buah Dagger – memasang wajah datar sambil ikut memperhatikan isi formulir itu.

"Tapi, dengan begini, kita memiliki kesempatan memenangkan pertarungan dengan kelas 'A' bukan? Nah...Kalian ikut denganku?" tanya Sieghart sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka mulai bersemangat dan mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ayo kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita,"

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

A/N: Summer Special! Summer Special! Yey~! Terinspirasi dari acara J-Fest yang saya hadiri baru-baru ini, game S4 League yang lama nggak dibuka, juga Baka to Test To Season 2, maka terciptalah cerita ini! Untuk para author yang sudah mendaftarkan OC-nya disini, silahkan tentukan sendiri bagaimana penampilan OC anda sekalian jika di-'Monsterisasi' dan PM saya atau tuliskan di Review juga gak apa.

(Side Note: meski ini 'A vs F' arc, namun ada kemungkinan dimana kelas lain dari B-E juga akan berhadapan dengan personil kelas A atau F, so…hurry up! Buatlah penampilan OC yang di 'Monsterisasi' anda sebaik mungkin sehingga bisa mengikuti Obake Summoning War ini!)

Juga maaf kalau chapter ini singkat, dikarenakan ini memang awal dari 'A vs F' arc. Enjoy!


End file.
